Rose Potter and the Girlfriend
by coolhacker1025
Summary: What if Harry was a girl but still managed to fall in love with Hermione. H/Hr, fem!Harry, fem!slash. Takes place after AU-book 5. Fixing sloppy editing. ABANDONED. Read "The Adventures of Rose Potter" instead
1. Rose Potter and Her Girlfriend

Rose Potter and her Girlfriend

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Mrs Dursley was a homemaker, and her husband was a director at a firm called Grunnings, which manufactured drills. They had a son named Dudley, and in their minds, there wasn't a finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys also had a secret – their niece, Rose Lily Potter. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew about her, of course, she'd been living at the house fifteen years, but nobody in the neighbourhood knew _her_ secret. Rose was a witch.

Rose was a witch who'd competed her first five years of schooling at Hogwarts, along with her almost-more-than best friend Hermione, and her other friends Neville and Ron.

She'd never really enjoyed her time at the Dursleys. Before Hogwarts, one of Dudley's favourite games was to chase Rose, and beat the hell out of her if he caught her. Fortunately, Rose was fast so it hadn't happened often. Also, the teachers at school didn't like boys picking on the girls, so they usually stopped it when they saw it.

Her aunt and uncle had not been physically abusive, but they hadn't fed her often and generally referred to her as 'girl' or 'freak'. For the first ten years of her life, she'd lived in the Cupboard under the Stairs; when the letters for Hogwarts started to come, they'd given her a bedroom (the smallest one).

They'd also not been keen on buying her things. Most of her clothes came from charity shops. The more boyish clothing were the clothes Dudley grew out of, and since he was quite large and she quite small, they were a bit big on her.

Her best friend, Hermione, lived in Crawley. They'd met in Diagon Alley before their first year at Hogwarts, and had quickly become friends as roommates in Gryffindor. They shared quite a number of interests, such as reading and studying, and were very close. Rose had actually heard rumours that she and Hermione were sexually active with each other (completely false, thank you very much).

Rose was on the Quidditch team at school as a Seeker. Her rival, Draco Malfoy, whom she thought was a bit of a stuck-up, racist, sexist brat, had thrown a Rememberall (which belonged to another of her friends) while on a broom, and she'd caught it in midair. That had been one of the few times that she and Hermione had disagreed about something.

Hermione had still been in her "The teachers are gods" and "we must obey every rule no matter what" stage at that point, so she had been disappointed when Rose had been given a spot on a sports team instead of being given detention.

It was shocking to see how many people recognised her on the streets of the Wizarding World. She looked almost identical to her mum (she'd finally been given pictures of her parents after he first year), except that she had her dad's eyes.

Needless to say, it had been a nasty shock for Severus Snape seeing The-Girl-Who-Lived for the first time.

After someone would approach her on the street, she would say hello, and then they'd glance up at her forehead. That is where the Mark of having survived the Killing Curse lay in the form of a lightning bolt.

\\\/

One of the bad things about having to go to Privet Drive every summer ('it's for your own protection, of course, dear') was Dudley. As a young boy, he'd only liked hitting things. Now, he was in secondary and still liked hitting things. He was even on the boxing team at school (Rose hated the idea that Dudley was learning how to hit people harder).

Unfortunately, he also thought of other things as well. Dudley thought that since Rose was a girl is was his right to 'take her'. Rose was displeased.

After one such incident of him forcing himself on her, she couldn't take it any longer. She gathered up her belongings and headed to Mrs Figg's house, hoping that she had a telephone.

Rose hadn't known it until just the previous year, but Mrs Figg was what the Wizarding World called a "Squib", that is a non-magic user born to magical parents.

She knocked on the door. It opened rather quickly, and the smell of cat urine filtered out the door.

'Rose? What are you doing here?' asked Mrs Figg. 'I thought Dumbledore said that you should stay at your relatives' house.'

'Number Four, Privet Drive has never been my home, Mrs Figg,' said Rose. After she said that, she felt a type of power surge through her body. 'And I couldn't care less if Dumbledore wants me to live with rapists.'

She paused a second, while Figg stood in shock. 'Now, Mrs Figg, do you have a telephone I could use. It's urgent.'

'It's on the wall, dear,' Mrs Figg said. 'Why aren't you using your owl?'

'This is much quicker,' said Rose, dialling. 'And it cannot be intercepted by our lot.'

The phone connected. 'Granger residence. This is Hermione speaking, how may I direct your call?'

'Hi, Hermione. It's me,' answered Rose.

'Rose? What's wrong?'

'Can I come to your place for a bit? My relatives got a little forceful, if you know what I mean.'

'Really? You should report it!'

'This has happened before, Hermione,' Rose answered. 'I've tried the cops but they don't do anything. Last time I tried, the Dursleys tried to press charges on _me_.'

'Of course you can come,' said Hermione. 'How are you going to get here?'

'First, I'm going to walk down to the grocery store and buy some sort of hat or headband, and then I'll take the bus. Shouldn't take more than a half-hour, unless it's busy.'

'Okay, I'll see you then,' said Hermione as she hung up the phone.

A half-hour later, Rose was at Hermione's house. 'I'm running out of pseudonyms for the bus,' she said as Hermione opened the door and immediately engulfed her in a hug. 'If I were a boy, I could pretend to be Neville or Seamus.'

'How are you doing?'

'I'm fine,' said Rose, at which point Hermione gave her a nasty look. 'Of course I'm not fine. I've just been violated by someone who seems to be above the law. I think that one of Vernon's friends is on the police force or in the judiciary. It's too bad we couldn't bring them up on charges in our world.'

'But that would mean that everyone would know your story,' said Hermione as they walked up to her bedroom and sat on the bed.

'Exactly,' said Rose. She paused a minute. 'I think that I've been deluding myself for years.'

'What do you mean?'

'I've had strong feelings for a person for a long time,' said Rose.

'Ask him,' replied Hermione. She then noticed the look on Rose's face. ' _Her?_ '

'I haven't exactly had the best luck with guys, Hermione,' Rose replied. 'Apparently, this type of thing is more common in the Wizarding World. I mean, look at Dumbledore. He is one hundred percent, completely gay. Nobody cares a single bit.'

\\\/

Rose was completely right. She'd never had any luck with guys. Her first date was with Neville during her fourth year. They'd progressed to kissing before they admitted to each other that it just wasn't working out.

Cedric had tried to date her, but was rather forceful about it, and got hexed in a rather sensitive spot. Professor Sprout had ignored Rose for three weeks after that incident.

Her date with Cormac wasn't any better. He kept bragging about how he could do better at this or that than anyone else. Half the time he didn't even bother to ask anything about her, he just kept talking about Quidditch saves he'd made over the summer practising with his family. He was also annoyingly hard to get rid of.

Ron had lasted two months before she found him cheating on her with Lavender. He then had the nerve to later cheat on Lavender with Hermione. All three of them had dumped him, and rumour was that he was about to become the newest product tester for the Twins.

Seamus was gay, though she did go to the Yule Ball with him.

Dean hadn't worked out either, though in his case it just wasn't working out, and not due to anything on their part.

\\\/

'I know what you mean, Rose,' said Hermione, who'd dated mostly the same boys as Rose, hoping they'd work out better. 'Cedric was an ass, Cormac and Ron will get themselves killed by a vengeful woman someday, and none of the boys in the dormitory worked out.'

The two girls continued to hug. 'Rose? Do me a favour, will you?'

'What?'

'Kiss me,' said Hermione.

'Why?'

'You know as well as I do who _I've_ had a crush on for years,' said Hermione. 'I think that I was denying who I am, just the same as you.'

The two girls kissed and it was better than any kiss they'd gotten from a guy.

'I think that was good,' said Hermione.

'Good?' asked Rose. 'That was bloody amazing. I _have_ loved you for years.'

'Now, I'm worried about what my parents will say,' said Hermione. 'You mightn't have noticed, but they are a little religious.'

Rose laughed. 'They are alright with you being a witch, but you think that they won't accept you as gay?'

'It took a while for Professor McGonagall to convince them to let me come to Hogwarts,' said Hermione.

'We'll just play it by ear, then,' said Rose, just as they could hear the front door open, and a female voice shout, 'Hermione, I'm home!'

'Merlin's beard!' said Hermione. 'That's mum. The surgeries today must've gone quicker than she thought.'

She went to her bedroom door. 'I'm up here, mum,' said Hermione.

Her mum started to come up the stairs. 'Didn't I tell you that you needed to spend some time _outside_ this summer? And preferably not with those Weasleys. You don't spend enough time with your family as it is.'

She got up the stairs and passed Hermione's room. 'Who's that on your bed, trying to figure out a way to escape through the window?'

'This is Rose,' said Hermione. 'Rose Potter. My best friend.'

'Nice to meet you, Rose, I'm Emma,' she responded. 'Now, can you explain _why_ you were trying to escape my daughter's room?'

'She's just had a bad experience at home, and the authorities can't help, and she came her to get comforted, and we really like each other and don't really trust guys.' said Hermione quickly in her usual manner of saying a whole sentence in one breath.

'What did you say?' asked Emma Granger.

\\\/

'Your cousin raped you?' asked Emma at the table. 'We need to call the police.'

'It won't help, mum,' said Hermione. 'She's tried before, and nobody seems to take her word about it. They won't even take evidence.'

'How close _are_ you?' asked Emma. She had suspicions about the answer.

'That's what we're trying to figure out,' said Hermione, taking a drink of her tea.

'Perhaps we can go out to dinner,' said Emma. She turned to Rose. 'We were planning on going to France on holiday. Would you like to come along?'

'I'd have to go to my bank,' said Rose.

'Why the bank?'

'The goblins can forge real documents for a fee,' said Rose. 'The quicker you want it done, the more expensive, of course. Seeing as you want to go on holiday this summer, we don't have the time to wait for Her Majesty's Government to get a passport.'

'Very good,' said Emma. 'How much would it be for next week?'

'They could do it for the equivalent of about £250-£1000, which is about ₲50-200.'

'Is that expensive for you?' asked Emma.

'No. I make that much in interest every week,' said Rose, chuckling a bit.

'We'll stop on the way home,' said Emma. 'I think that there might be time to stop at Harrods on the way there.'

Both girls groaned, as both of them hated shopping for things like clothes.

'I have some decent skirts in my trunk,' said Rose.

'Bring them here then,' said Emma. When Rose returned, she said, "No. None of that will do. These look like these came from a charity shop in West Kensington!'

At Rose's look, Emma said, 'These did come a charity shop, didn't they? Not only do the fools not protect you from their son, they also don't _clothe_ you properly?'

Soon they were in Emma's car on their way to London, where they would properly clothe Rose, and have dinner. The shopping trip took a little over an hour, giving them just enough time to get to the restaurant.

'Dan works here in London and takes the train to and from work everyday,' said Emma as they parked in a dentist's car park. 'We just have to wait a minute.'

\\\/

They had a nice dinner at Santorè, an Italian restaurant in London, a couple of blocks from City University London. They were in the middle of eating dessert when Hermione piped up.

'Mum, dad, there's something I need to tell you,' she said.

'That Weasley bloke didn't knock you up, did he?' said Dan. 'I'll kill him.'

'No, it's nothing like that,' said Hermione. Rose reached out to hold Hermione's hand. 'I've just realised that I am gay.'

'You're gay?!' asked Dan right as Emma smiled. 'You knew?'

'I had suspicions,' said Emma. 'I mean, when there are plenty of boys at a school, and a girl keeps writing about another _girl_ in her letters home, you sort of get the idea.'

'Are you okay with that, mum?' asked Hermione, holding Rose's hand very tightly. 'It took a while to convince you to let me go to Hogwarts in the first place.'

'That was before we found out that Fr Jonathan was an octopus or whatever you call them,' said Dan. 'You know a non-magical born to two magicals.'

'That's _Squib_ , dad,' answered Hermione.

'We found out that he was a Squib, and he rather likes the idea of magic,' said Emma. 'Thinks that the fools who did one of the translations of the Bible mistranslated "evil-doer" as "witch". Seeing as he can actually read ancient Hebrew, he's pretty convincing.'

'And my being gay?' asked Hermione.

'Honey, we'll always love you, even if we get kicked out of every church in the whole United Kingdom,' said Emma. Dan nodded.

'I'm sorry that I was so abrupt earlier,' he said. 'I just wasn't expecting that. I assume that Miss Potter is your girlfriend?'

'We haven't gotten around to asking each other,' said Rose. She saw Hermione's face and read her expression. 'Actually, I'll have to revise that. Yes, we are girlfriends.'

There was no more drama that night, and they managed to get to Gringotts, where they were able to get a passport that they would receive in a couple of days, right on time for the trip to France. The price was towards the lower end of the scale, so Rose was happy.

'Rose, just so you know, you don't have to abide by the...um...clothing rules at the French beaches.' said Hermione.

'What do you mean?' asked Rose. 'I've never been outside of Britain.'

'Well, there are some beaches that you can wear as little or as much as you like, especially if your are female,' responded Hermione.

'Really?'

\\\/ Five Years Later

'Hermione, did you see this little article in the paper?' asked Rose Potter-Granger, the Lady Potter.

'Which one?'

Rose took the paper and shoved it in Hermione's face. 'Read. Column two, paragraph four.'

'It sounds like a type of wizard IVF,' said Hermione. 'We should see this Healer.'

'Wait, Hermione, we've never even discussed this,' said Rose. 'Also, this is really only the fifth time that you've rushed into something without planning.'

'Really? What were the other four?'

'While it was one of the best decisions that you've ever made, one of them was asking me to kiss you,' said Rose. 'I'll do this if you want to.'

'I've always thought of adopting a child,' said Hermione. 'But to have a biological child that is a mix of our magic sounds great.'

They quickly made an appointment, and a couple of days later, they were in the office. 'Lady Potter?' called the Healer assistant.

It turned out that the title 'Lord Potter' was similar to the Queen. If there was only a female claimant with a strong connection to the previous Lord, then she'd become The Lady Potter until she had a male heir and either died or stepped down. Normally, this would've been a little tricky for her, necessitating a blood adoption, but this solution was better.

They walked to the office, where a young woman was standing. 'Are you The Lady Potter and Mrs Potter-Granger?' asked the woman.

'Yes,' replied Rose.

'And you're here for the potion?'

Rose answered affirmatively again.

'This sounds a lot like Muggle IVF,' said Hermione.

'It's a good thing this room is sound-proofed,' said the healer. 'Because I'd lose my job if they found out the truth. Yes, I was inspired by Muggle technologies to create this. I brew a potion, the recipe of which will remain strictly behind closed doors, and then you will each donate some blood to the potion.'

The healer took a drink from the mug on the table. 'Damn if Muggles don't know how to brew drinks,' she said. 'The person wishing to become pregnant will take the potion, along with a couple supplementary potions, which are completely normal by the way, used for most women, and then nine months later, a baby is born.'

'Are there risks to this?'

'Only the normal risks associated with pregnancy, milady Potter,' replied the healer.

Nine months later, Hermione gave birth to a healthy boy that they named Harry Daniel Potter, the Heir Potter.

During Hermione's labour, Rose said, 'Next time, I'll do this,' to which Hermione answered, 'Damn straight you will!'

Hermione and Rose eventually had three children—two boys and a girl, named James Charles and Lily Rose, respectively. No Dark Lords rose during the rest of their life, and they all lived happily ever after, dying at the age of 192.

A/N: I'm sorry if this is insensitive/the reactions are wrong, etc.

I personally am not gay, nor am I female, nor has a man ever sexually abused me. I am extremely LGBT-friendly, though. I'm sorry, but that was needed to get Rose to Hermione's house, and to cement her feelings. I'd like to think that they thought that they were heterosexual, but had a crush on the other

Like the story says, they've had "crushes" on each other for years, so I don't think this is sudden.

The inspiration for this story is that I read a fanfiction where a woman is giving birth, and her husband says, 'I'd offer to do it next time, but that's not how it works'. That got the idea of the IVF-thing in my head.

OMAKE:

'Do you think that there are other universes out there, Hermione?' asked Rose while they were packing for their trip to France.

'The mathematics point out the possibility of such a thing, yes,' responded Hermione in such a Hermione-ish way.

'What if in another universe I had a brother, Harry James Potter?' said Rose. 'Maybe he'd be as good as me on a broom.'

'I'd certainly hope that I'd still fall in love with you, though,' responded Hermione.


	2. Prologue 1: Meeting Hermione

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Flashback Prologue: Meeting Hermione

1 August 1991

Rose was with Hagrid in Diagon Alley, after he rescued her from the Hut-on-The-Rock. Hagrid had lost his temper with the Dursleys, and attempted to turn Dudley into a pig, but the spell failed, and Dudley only grew a tail.

Hagrid rather disliked the experience of riding the carts at Gringotts, where they had withdrawn money from Harry's vault, and picked up a mysterious object from a second vault (Hagrid told Rose that Dumbledore asked him to pick it up). Therefore, in what Rose considered to be an extremely irresponsible move, he had gone to the pub after taking her to the bookshop.

'Can I help you?' asked the clerk.

'Yes, sir,' said Rose, trying to be as polite as possible. 'I need to get first year books.'

'Very good,' said the clerk. He handed her a map of the store. 'Defence is that section there, Transfiguration is right around the corner; you might want to pick up a couple extra books in the potions section, look at the back of your map, it's all labelled there. Herbology is to the right, charms is close to the back.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Rose, who had followed where he was pointing on the map. 'Why do I need extra books for potions?'

'None of your family has gone to Hogwarts since Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?' asked the clerk. 'Snape doesn't exactly like the students from other houses, and doesn't exactly teach them well. Turn your map over. See here, _Potions: Actions and Reactions_ is a good primer on how different ingredients react, and why you need to stir so many times. _A Guide to Potions_ : _The Ingredients_ is a great book about the various potions ingredients, used as a supplement for _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ of course.'

'Thank you,' Rose said to the clerk as she tried to find the right sections. She headed over to the Defence section, where she nearly ran into another girl who was reading on the floor. Rose noticed that the girl's hair was quite bushy, and that she was probably a first year.

'Sorry,' said Rose to the girl.

'That's perfectly alright,' said the girl. 'Sometimes I don't pay enough attention when I am reading. My name's Hermione. What's yours?'

'Now you can't go shouting my name when I tell you, because you'll start a riot,' said Rose.

'You're famous?'

'You'll probably read about me soon, if you haven't already' said Rose. 'I'm Rose. Rose Potter.'

'Rose Potter?' asked Hermione. 'The Girl-Who-Lived?'

'Keep it down!' hissed Rose as she shook Hermione's hand. Rose definitely felt something during that handshake, but of course it wasn't a Bond, because that would be ridiculous having two 11 year-olds Bond.

'You look like you don't exactly have too many friends,' said Rose bluntly.

'How did you know?'

'The look on your face, the hopefulness that I won't be rude to you,' said Rose. 'It's all there. I have that expression nearly every time I meet someone.'

'You seem friendly enough,' said Hermione, not understanding why this girl, who didn't seem to be a geek or a nerd or a bookish person, didn't have any friends.

'My upbringing wasn't the best,' said Rose. 'My aunt and uncle don't like me, and my cousin chases away any friends that I've ever made. Fortunately, we are in the Wizarding World, which is the only thing my "family" hates more than me.'

'I've only known you like two minutes, and I know that you are a wonderful person,' said Hermione. 'I can understand what it's like to be bullied. My classmates didn't exactly like that I was smarter than them or always had my nose in a book. One even stated that it was just that I existed.'

'That's horrid,' said Rose, shocked at the close-mindedness of Hermione's former classmates. 'I'll be your friend, and we can be outcasts together. Or we could go mainstream.'

Hermione laughed and decided to change the subject. 'I can't believe that the things I could do were magic!'

'What was your first piece of magic?'

'I think I summoned a book when I was three,' said Hermione. 'You?'

'Ended up on the roof of the kitchens at school,' said Rose. 'My "relatives" didn't feed me for a week afterwards. I only had the meals at school. Another time, I grew back my hair after a horrid haircut.'

'Really?' said Hermione. 'That seems really advanced.'

'And I've known you for all of two minutes, and I know that your summoning your books is like totally "you".'

'I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and learn something new,' said Hermione. 'I love learning.'

Just then, a woman came around the corner. 'Hermione, dear, are you nearly finished?'

'Yes, mum,' said Hermione. 'See you later, Rose.'

'See you, Hermione. Have a good rest of your summer holidays,' said Rose.

\\\/

The next time that Rose met Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid had forgotten to tell her how to get onto the platform, but fortunately, a family of gingers were good enough to point her in the right direction.

The family consisted of the mother, a short, dumpy woman; four boys, two of whom seemed to be twins; and a girl. Neither the girl nor the mother had a trunk.

The family (whom Rose found out was called the Weasleys) told her how to get on the platform, and then the mother had the twins, named George and Fred, help her get her trunk onto the train.

'What's your name?' asked Twin A as he was pushing the trunk onto the train.

'Like I've said to people before, I won't have you shouting my name or any other moniker when I tell you,' she replied.

'You can't be' said Twin B.

'You're _her_?' asked Twin A.

'Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived?' they asked together, although they lowered their voices.

The twins were so synchronous that Rose was almost having a hard time telling that she was talking to two people.

From what little she'd seen of these twins, they seemed to embody the spirit of chaos, and one of the ways they did so was by switching names. As she had only known them five minutes, she had no clue how to identify one from the other.

'For some reason, I get the feeling that my name is going to be popular in Hogwarts in a couple of years,' said Rose.

'There was quite a surge of girls named "Rose" after that night,' said Twin A.

'The names Lily and James also surged,' said Twin B.

'Well, the Evans family tends to use flowery names for their girls,' said Rose. 'My aunt was "Petunia" and my mum was "Lily". I think that my grandmum might've had a flower name, too. I just never could find the evidence. My family doesn't like to tell me things.'

'Well, if you ever need anything,'

'Especially if "anything" means "mischief",'

'Then talk to us,' said the twins. They kept switching off between them, and really it was getting annoying. 'We'd best be off. Lee Jordan says that he has a tarantula.'

The twins left. It was creepy hearing their stereo talking, seamlessly transitioning from one twin to the other.

Only a minute later, someone else walked into the compartment.

'Hello, Hermione,' said Rose.

'Hello, Rose,' responded Hermione. 'I'm so excited!' she exclaimed. 'Who were they?'

'I'm excited, too,' said Rose. 'Those were the Weasleys. The twins seems alright, the eldest seems to have something stuck up his behind, and I think that the younger one has an inferiority complex.'

'Were you well treated during August?' asked Hermione.

'My relatives mostly left me alone,' said Rose. 'I was actually at the library a lot.'

'Oh, I love libraries,' said Hermione. 'You can learn so much there! I can see that your relatives still haven't gotten you any decent clothes.'

'Some of the skirts are okay,' said Rose. 'I think that some of the trousers, though, need a good shrinking charm or two. You said that you only had a single friend growing up?'

'Yeah, I did,' said Hermione sadly. 'It was my black lab that was named "Maggie". We had her from a pup, and she just passed away a year ago, unfortunately.'

'I never even had a pet,' said Rose. 'One of the many things that I've never gotten to experience.'

The door opened a minute later.

'Word on the train is that Rose Potter has come to Hogwarts,' said the intruder, who Rose instantly recognised as Draco Malfoy, whom she'd met at the clothing store in Diagon Alley. He pointed to the two boys next to him, who looked like bodyguards. 'This is Crabbe, and Goyle. You'll remember, of course, that I am Draco Malfoy.'

He said the last part in a very pompous tone.

'As you know, I am Rose Potter,' she responded.

'You'll do better to stay away from people like _this_ ,' said Draco, pointing to Hermione. "What's your name?' he asked Hermione.

'Hermione Granger,'

'I don't recognise the name,' said Draco. 'You must be a Mudblood.'

'There is no need for that kind of language, Draco,' said Rose. 'Your father might use that type of language, but I certainly do not accept it. Besides, she might be related to the famous Potioneer.'

'Potioneer?' asked Draco, dumbfounded that The Girl-Who-Lived was trying to say that a Mudblood was related to anyone of value.

'Hector Dagworth-Granger?' said Rose. 'Member of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?'

'She doesn't know anything about magic, though,' said Draco, trying to argue his point.

'Neither do I,' said Rose. 'I grew up with some of the worst Muggles known to man.'

Draco was frustrated that he hadn't made his point, so he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, and they left. Not more than five minutes after Draco left, the compartment door opened again.

'Have you seen a toad? Trevor's gone missing again.' said the boy.

'No, sorry,' said Hermione.

'Neither of us has seen him,' said Rose. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Neville,' said the boy. 'Neville Longbottom. My gran didn't think that I would get my letter – they didn't think I had enough magic.'

'Does that happen often in magical families?' asked Hermione.

'More often than we'd like,' said Neville. 'But my uncle dropped me out of a window a couple years ago, and I bounced! I never got your name, by the way.'

'I'm Rose, and she's Hermione'

'Rose as in "Rose Potter"?' asked Neville.

'Keep your voice down,' said Rose. 'We don't want everyone knowing.'

Soon, they were at Hogwarts, and Hagrid was assigned to escort the First-Years to the castle by way of the Lake.

Rose got a boat with Hermione, Susan Bones, and Neville. When she got her first view of the castle, she thought it looked amazing. When she saw the inside, she felt that "amazing" didn't do the castle justice.

A stern looking professor by the name of Minerva McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, where all of the other students were waiting. There were four tables for the students in the hall, and one for the professors and staff, perpendicular to the student tables.

In the middle of the staff table sat Albus Dumbledore, whom she'd seen on a Chocolate Frog card Hagrid had given her. He was an old man with a very long beard, appearing much like the way Muggles interpreted Merlin.

McGonagall pulled out a hat, and placed it on a stool. She explained that when she called a student's name, they were to come to the stool, put on the hat, and the hat would call out which "house" the student belonged in.

Rose could hear the youngest Weasley muttering about how the twins told him that he'd have to wrestle a troll, and how he was going to kill them.

Soon, McGonagall got to "GRANGER, HERMIONE", and she stepped forward. After a couple of minutes where Hermione seemed to be arguing with the hat, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A couple of minutes after that, "MALFOY, DRACO" was sorted almost immediately into Slytherin – the Hat barely touched his disgusting blond hair (which seemed to be slicked back with the magical equivalent of hair jell). A set of twins "PATIL, PADMA" and "PATIL, PARVATI" were split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and then it was Rose's turn.

'A good mind, I see,' said the Hat in Rose's mind. 'Normally, I'd suggest Slytherin, but I doubt that would suit you, especially when someone important to your future is waiting for you elsewhere. Best be GRYFFINDOR!'

"That was strange," thought Rose. "I wonder what it is talking about."

She went over and joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table waiting for the end of the ceremony. Finally "WEASLEY, RONALD" became a Gryffindor, and "ZAMBINI, BLAISE," an Italian boy, became a Slytherin.

Dumbledore said a few a words, and then the food appeared on the tables. It was a feast unlike any that Rose had ever seen – it was even larger and more grandiose than the Christmas and Easter meals that she'd been forced to cook for the Dursleys.

There were roast chickens, multiple kinds of potatoes, and much more, and when dessert appeared there seemed to be a little bit of every type of dessert.

After the meal, Dumbledore warned the students to stay out of the third-floor corridor, and the Forbidden Forest (he looked at the Weasley Twins as he said this), and sent the students to their Common Rooms.

'First Years with me, please!' called the Weasley with the prefect badge (Percy), who led them up to the Common Room, which was guarded by a portrait of a Fat Lady.

'Password?' asked the portrait.

' _Caput Draconis'_ said Percy.

'Correct,' said the portrait as she opened.

'Hello, First Years!' said Percy. 'Girl's dormitories are up that staircase on the right, boy's dormitories are up the left staircase. If you have any problems, let me or any of the prefects know. Good Night.'


	3. Prologue 2: The Philosopher's Stone

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 2: Rose Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Rose quickly learned that Hermione was perhaps the only girl in their year that she'd actually get along with. Lavender and Parvati were total airheads, while Fay was a complete Quidditch nut. Fay was less of an airhead than the others, fortunately. That would make living with her for the next seven years more tolerable.

Both Rose and Hermione liked to study. Although her grades in primary had been low, Rose was actually a good student. It was just a means of self-preservation, because she'd gone without supper for a month and only had school lunches the last time that she'd scored higher than Dudley on a test.

The next couple days, as she started classes, she found out more about her Gryffindor year-mates. The youngest male Weasley, Ron, was a chess and Quidditch nut, who had a massive inferiority complex, as he was always compared to his older brothers. He also seemed to eat a lot. Rose found out that the twins and Percy weren't his only brothers, but he had another two that had already left Hogwarts. One worked in Romania with Dragons, and the other worked in Egypt doing curse-breaking (i.e. tomb raiding) for the Goblins.

Seamus Finnegan was an Irish wizard with a proclivity to blow things up. By the first month, he'd blown up at least five goblets at mealtimes, a feather, a Muggle football poster (owned by his friend Dean Thomas), and the curtains to his bed (and those were just the incidents that Rose knew about). Rose had a feeling that if he'd been like this in the Muggle world, he would've been locked up.

The aforementioned Dean Thomas was a black boy from London, whose father/stepfather (Dean nor his mum were sure which) had gone missing for a couple of years during the 1960s. Dean was a big football fan (especially West Ham United, of whom he had a number of posters, according to Neville). It was a good idea to not mention "Tottenham" or "Millwall" around him, as both were rivals of West Ham. He was also a very good artist.

Neville had been born mere hours before Rose had, according to Neville and his Gran. He'd been born at 23:50 on 30 July, whilst she'd been born just after midnight on the 31st. He lived with his Gran because his parents had met "an unfortunate fate" at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Rose figured that they were dead or were so incapacitated from that action. He loved Herbology, and by the end of the first month, it was quite clear Herbology would be one of the few classes where someone got a higher grade than Hermione.

\\\/

Their first day of classes, Hermione and Rose were nearly late to transfiguration. Ron Weasley actually was, and McGonagall threatened to turn him into a fob-watch or a map. She then gave a lecture about the dangers of transfiguration, and that "anyone mucking about should leave and not come back." Rose knew that would never happen, as Transfiguration was a required class.

Charms was a fun class. Professor Flitwick was small (he looked part-Goblin) and had to stand on a pile of books to be seen over the desk. He nearly fell of the books when he was taking attendance and got to Rose's name. Hermione told Rose that Flitwick had been the International Duelling Champion ten years in a row before he retired and went into teaching. Unfortunately, most of the first couple of weeks of his class were theory.

'I'll have you levitating things by mid-November, though,' he squeaked happily.

The first couple of days at Hogwarts, Rose had a suspicion that Professor Snape disliked her. When she got to his class, she found out that she was wrong.

Professor Snape did not just "dislike" her, he hated her. Loathed might be a more accurate term. Rose could see that he had a hurt face half of the time he saw her, generally right before he took points for something stupid, like helping Neville (who was helpless at potions) with his potion.

'Miss Potter,' said Professor Snape in the first class, almost spitting out the name. 'Where could I find a bezoar?'

'In the stomach of a goat, sir,' answered Rose.

'15 points for not telling me what it does,' sneered Snape. 'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

'There is no difference, sir,' said Rose. 'They are the same plant, also known as aconite.'

'Well, it seems as though you are cheating,' said Snape. 'Or that you somehow manage to possess some of your mother's genes. What do you get if you add a powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

'My books didn't say, sir,' said Rose.

'Well, clearly fame isn't everything,' said Snape. '15 points from Gryffindor. You should know that combination creates the base of a potion known as the Draught of Living Death.'

Rose lost another 20 points later in the class period, when Neville blew up his cauldron.

\\\/

Professor Binns was easily the worst professor at the school. He was the History of Magic Professor, was a ghost, and his voice caused everyone to fall asleep, with the exception of Hermione. He droned on and on about Goblin Rebellions that nobody cared about. He also tended to get the names of his students wrong. Neville, who had grown up in the Wizarding World suggested that a ghost might only have a limited memory.

Only slightly better than History was Defence. The class was mostly theory, and Professor Quirrell had a ridiculous turban (given to him by an African Prince, or something); the whole room smelt of garlic to ward of vampires.

\\\/

A notice went up on the Gryffindor Common Room boards that flying lessons would start on Thursday, two weeks before Halloween. They would be having lessons with the Slytherins, something that displeased Rose greatly.

When they got to the Quidditch pitch that day, there were two rows of broomsticks. Rose could tell that these were old—they didn't look anything like the Nimbus she'd seen in the shop window at Diagon Alley.

'I want you to step to the side of your broom and say "Up",' said Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee and flying instructor.

The lesson went well for a couple of minutes until Neville lost control of his broom and ended up breaking his wrist. Draco Malfoy picked up the Rememberall that Neville's gran sent him and took off on a broom. Rose took off after him, and ended up catching the ball when Malfoy threw it.

McGonagall caught her and introduced her to Oliver Wood, a boy who was the Captain of the Gryffindor team.

'You seem to think that there is a reward for disobeying?' asked Hermione.

'I was trying to help,' replied Rose.

\\\/

Hermione and Rose didn't talk until Halloween. On Halloween, they learned Levitation Charms in Charms class, and as always, Hermione got it right first.

'She's a nightmare, honestly,' said Ronald Weasley, coming out of class. He was annoyed that Hermione kept trying to help him. 'She's driven off her only friends.'

Hermione ran off. Rose handed her bag to Neville, went up to Ron, and punched him in the face. 'You don't say mean things about my friends.'

Later on, Hermione hadn't shown up to any of her classes, so Rose asked around.

'I heard that she's in the ladies, crying, and wanting to go home,' said Parvati with no sympathy whatsoever in her voice.

'Which one?' asked Rose, and Parvati told her.

She walked to the ladies room, and could hear crying. 'Hermione, it's me, Rose,' she said as she walked in. 'You do have friends. Neville and I are both your friends.'

'Look at me, crying over some stupid stuff a boy said to me,' said Hermione. 'And you, I drove you off because I follow rules rigidly.'

'I've missed having you around to talk to the last couple of weeks, Hermione,' said Rose.

Just then, the door opened again, and a bad smell permeated the room, even worse than a bathroom usually smells. Then, they heard the rumbling footsteps.

Rose and Hermione left their stalls, and found that they were staring into the legs of a 4 metre tall Mountain Troll. It looked like it weighed about half a tonne.

'Hermione, run!' yelled Rose, but Hermione had frozen in place. _Damn it,_ thought Rose as the door opened again. In came Neville and a reluctant-looking Ron.

'What are you doing in here? This is the ladies!' shouted Rose. 'Distract this troll so we can get Hermione out of here.'

'We came to rescue you,' said Neville. 'Quirrell showed up at dinner shouting that there was a troll in the dungeons.'

'Their skin is magically protected,' said Rose. 'Use something to distract it.'

Just then, Ron used a levitation charm on the troll's club, and K.O'd the troll with its own club. A few seconds later, the bathroom doors opened again.

'What is the meaning of this?' asked Professor McGonagall. After managing to explain the whole situation to McGonagall, she gave them 10 points and sent them back to their Common Room. When they got there, they were greeted with a chorus of 'Finally!'

'Finally, what?' asked Rose.

'You two not talking has been hard on the rest of us here,' said one of the older students. 'You're normally pleasant to talk to, but these last couple of weeks, you've been a little out there.'

\\\/

Quicker than Rose would've thought, the school year was over. Neville invited her over to spend time at Longbottom Manor, but Dumbledore insisted that she be returned to her relatives. The school year had gone well.

At the end of the year, she'd thought that Snape was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort, but in reality, she found out that it was Quirrell, who literally had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head.

Neville, Hermione, and Ron had accompanied her to the Third Floor Corridor, where Rose had played a flute Hagrid sent her, Hermione used flames on the Devil's Snare sitting at the bottom of the hole, Rose caught a key to open the door to the next chamber, and Ron led them through a game of chess.

After Ron got knocked out, Hermione solved Snape's puzzle, which was a type of riddle. She wouldn't realise the irony of that until much later. Rose had then faced Quirrell in the final chamber, and nearly lost her life defending the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, which would've brought him back to life. Or more back to life, Dumbledore didn't explain it properly.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindor team lost the Quidditch final while Rose was recovering.

'It feels strange to be going home,' said Hermione.

'I'm not going home, not really,' said Rose. 'This year was great, wasn't it, though. Some of the most fun I've had in years.'

'Smuggling Hagrid's dragon certainly would have been a lot more fun if we hadn't gotten caught,' said Hermione. 'And I could've gone a whole lifetime without seeing that Cerberus "Fluffy".'

'Just think, you never had to dodge trolls in primary, did you?' asked Rose.

'Only human bullies,' said Hermione. 'It's really too bad Gryffindor didn't have a backup seeker, or we could've won both cups.'

Before they wanted, the train was back in London. Rose got off the train and saw Mrs Weasley, along with someone who could only be Hermione's mum. Hermione dragged Rose over to them.

'Mum, this is Rose,' she introduced.

'Hi,' said Rose. 'Thank you for the book. I really enjoyed it. Multiple times.'

'Oh, you're welcome,' said Hermione's mum.

Rose turned to Mrs Weasley. 'Thanks for the jumper and the fudge,' she said to her.

'You're welcome,' said the woman. 'Any friend of Ron's is welcome in our house.'

As soon as Mrs Weasley turned her back, Rose looked at Hermione and grimaced a bit. Calling Ron one of their friends was stretching it a bit.

'I see you haven't been killed yet,' said an unpleasant voice. Rose looked around and saw her Uncle Vernon standing there. 'Hurry up, I haven't got all day!'

'Have a good summer, Rose,' said Hermione looking unpleasantly at Uncle Vernon.

'I will,' said Rose. She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'They don't know I'm not allowed to do magic during the summer.'

A/N: The reference to people being locked up is inspired by _Trouble_ by "Wanda Ginny Greenleaf" (now TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas) (Great story, I've read it half a dozen times)

The actor who plays Dean Thomas, is the son of the actor (William Russell) who played Ian Chesterton on _Doctor Who_

Four metres and about half a tonne is 13 ft, 1100 lbs

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course)


	4. Prologue 3: Chamber of Secrets

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 3: Rose Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Rose Potter's summer was awful. Her aunt and uncle locked her trunk in the Cupboard Under The Stairs, which had been her bedroom until the Hogwarts letters started to come. Unfortunately for the Dursleys, the twins had taught her how to pick locks without using magic, and she had retrieved her belongings.

What made the summer awful was that none of her friends were contacting her, and the Dursleys were attempting to make her as miserable as possible, by making her do an inordinate amount of chores and by not feeding her.

Partway through the summer, Rose found out why she hadn't been receiving her mail. The Dursleys were hosting an important business dinner at their house, and Rose was confined to her room. When she entered her room, she realised that it was not empty. There was a short being in her room with tennis-ball eyes and huge floppy ears.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' asked Rose, figuring that it was more polite to ask _who_ the thing was, rather than _what_ it was.

'I is Dobby, ma'am,' said the creature. 'Dobby-The-House-Elf. I is being here to warn you of horrible things happening this year at Hogwarts.'

'What things?'

'Can't say,' Dobby ground out, although it seemed like he wanted to say more. 'Rose Potter must not be goings back to Hogwarts. Dobby be stopping yous mail.'

'Give me my mail,' said Rose.

'Promise you won't go to Hogwarts,' said Dobby.

'Never,'

'On yous head be it,' said the Elf.

\\\/

In the end, Dobby had dropped a cake on a visitor, which had earned Rose a severe punishment of confinement in her room, with only a tin of cold soup every day, and bars on her window. She had a week of this when a rather severe woman wearing a vulture hat appeared on the Dursley's doorstep.

The woman knocked on the door. 'Yes?' asked Vernon.

'I haven't heard from Rose Potter in quite awhile,' she said. 'I'm Augusta Longbottom, and I wish to check on her well-being.'

'She's not here, goodbye,' said Vernon rudely, attempting to shut the door. Unfortunately for him, despite the fact that Augusta was old, she had lightning-quick reflexes and managed to put her foot in between the door and the doorjam. She then bullied her way into the house.

'Petunia, call 999! A person is breaking and entering,' said Vernon. Augusta pulled out a piece of paper from her bag, and showed it to Vernon. When he looked at it, it claimed that she was with Children and Youth Services.

'I will assume that he is upstairs,' said Augusta. She went up the stairs and noticed a room with locks on the outside of the door. She unlocked and opened the door. 'Rose?' she said as she walked in. What she saw was a girl who looked like Lily Potter holding a wand in her face.

'Identify yourself,' said the girl.

'I am Augusta Longbottom,' she said, a little surprised at the girl's paranoia. 'My grandson is Neville Longbottom, and he got an O+ this year in Herbology. He uses his father's wand; his father is currently in St Mungo's after being tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'I believe that it's you,' said Rose, lowering her wand. 'I didn't know that about his dad, though. Why are you here?'

'Nobody has heard from you since the beginning of the summer,' said Mrs Longbottom. 'Neville has asked your friends, and none of them have heard from you, either.'

Rose told her the story, including about Dobby the House Elf.

'That is odd,' said the woman. 'I've never heard of a house-elf betraying their master's secrets like that. Now that I know that, I've come to rescue you. Would you like to come to Longbottom Manor for the rest of the summer?'

'Thank you,' said Rose. 'How will we get there?'

'There is a method of transportation called Apparation,' said Longbottom. 'I will call my house-elf for your belongings. _Sarah!_ '

Another house-elf appeared in the room. 'Yes, Madam Longbottom, ma'am?' asked the elf.

'Please take Miss Potter's belongings to the guest rooms at the Manor,' Augusta said kindly.

'Yes, ma'am,' said the elf, who clicked her fingers, and all of Rose's belongings disappeared.

'We need to leave the wards,' said Longbottom. 'That is, get far enough away from the house that certain people don't notice.'

They walked down the stairs and out of the house. They walked a little further until they found an alley.

'This will do,' said Augusta. 'We don't want the Muggles noticing, do we? Now hang on to my arm. Hold tightly.'

Rose did, and she felt like she was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. Almost as soon as it began, she found herself on the ground again. She looked around, and saw a house that could only be described as 'Longbottom Manor'.

It was a large house with servant's quarters on the side, with a large greenhouse on one side, and large gardens all around the house.

'This way,' said Mrs Longbottom, indicating the way into the house. They entered, and went up to the guest quarters. 'The house-elves have notified Neville that you have arrived.'

'Ma'am, what are house-elves?' asked Rose.

'You are really that new to our world?' asked Augusta. 'House elves are beings that live to serve a single family for their whole life, unless they are freed or sold.'

'Are they slaves?'

'It's more of a symbiotic relationship,' said Neville, walking into the room. 'They clean and cook for us, and they get to stay here. They are powered by our magic, so if the Longbottom family were to die out, then the Elves would either die themselves or have to find another family to serve."

'Symbiotic Relationship?' asked Rose. The term sounded familiar to Rose from science classes at primary, but for the life of her, couldn't remember what it meant.

'Two organisms working together to help each other,' stated Neville. 'You see it all the time in plants. A fungus will grow on a tree that will stop the tree from getting other diseases.'

'If you are really that new to our world, then I will have to educate you,' said Mrs Longbottom. 'I happen to be the Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, and the current Proxy of Longbottom, since my son is incapacitated. Therefore, I know about your station.'

\\\/

That summer was one of the most educational of Rose's life. Lady Longbottom, who told her to call her gran, taught Rose about what would be expected of her later in life.

A couple of weeks before term started, they travelled to Diagon Alley to pick up their books. Unfortunately, it was the same day that the new Defence Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, decided to have a book signing.

Rose could tell that something was off about this person. Part of her wanted to keep a good eye on this man. As she was leaving the bookshop, Malfoy's father got into a fight with a man who appeared to be Ron's father.

After Hagrid broke up the fight, Malfoy returned the Weasley girl's books to her cauldron, but one of them seemed a little larger than it should have been.

Due to the possible threat from the house-elf, Gran Longbottom Apparated Rose directly to the platform. Rose quickly got her things onto the train and found a compartment.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione came in with a blond girl who seemed like she was not entirely there.

'This is Luna Lovegood,' said Hermione. 'Apparently, she lives close to the Weasleys.'

'Hello, Luna,' said Rose. 'Are you just starting this year?'

'Yes,' said Luna in an airy voice. 'It's nice to meet you Rose Potter.'

'Which house do you think that you will be in?' asked Rose.

'My dad was in Ravenclaw, but he was teased horribly,' Luna replied. 'Mum was in Gryffindor and liked it. I think that I will succeed more in Gryffindor.'

Soon, they were at Hogwarts. Hermione realised that Ron wasn't there, and neither was Filch or Snape. _This doesn't bode well for whomever is going to feel Snape's wrath,_ thought Rose. During the sorting both "LOVEGOOD, LUNA" and "WEASLEY, GINEVRA" were sorted into Gryffindor.

It was only after she got back to the Common Room that Rose heard the story. The portal had closed before Ron could get through, so he drove his father's car to school, then crashed it into a violent tree. The worst thing was that he hadn't engaged the Invisibility Booster, and had been seen by a number of Muggles. He had lost 50 points and got a week of detentions.

Her first class with Lockhart, she knew that something was up. The first lesson was a ten page test (in small text) with questions about Lockhart. Not about how Lockhart defeated various dark creatures, but questions like, 'What is Lockhart's favourite colour?' or 'What is Lockhart's greatest ambition?'

The lesson went downhill from there, as he introduced the class to Cornish Pixies and had no clue how to defeat them.

\\\/

At Halloween, Rose was coming from the Feast when she heard a voice talking about killing. Judging by her companions non-reactions, they mustn't have been able to hear it. As they were walking into the Common Room, she noticed that Ginny's robes were covered in blood of some sort. That was not good.

It was the next morning that they learned that Filch's cat had been Petrified somehow. Over the next couple of months, Rose had to deal with a rogue Bludger in a Quidditch match (against Slytherin), there were more petrifactions, and a quack professor who'd attempted to heal her arm.

The rogue Bludger had broken her arm, and then Lockhart came out of the stands to fix it. What actually happened was that Rose spent the night in the hospital wing regrowing the bones in her arm (a rather painful process).

\\\/

Hagrid was soon arrested by the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, for supposedly opening the Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin's hidden chamber. Rose knew that Hagrid couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin because his parents were a Muggle-born and a giant.

During this whole situation, Ron had wanted to make Polyjuice Potion to attempt to get a confession from Malfoy, but Hermione and Rose, who were the only ones close to being able to produce the potion, forced him to reconsider.

\\\/

'Rose, I was looking through the old school yearbooks, and I found something you might want to see,' said Hermione. Hermione shoved the book in front of Rose's face, and pointed at a picture. 'Look at the Class of 1978. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and _Severus Snape.'_

'Maybe that's why Snape hates me,' said Rose. 'My father was mean to him.'

She then turned to 'E' names. 'My mum was in the same year as Snape,' she said. 'There's another emotion under all the hate. Maybe Snape fancied mum!'

'And seeing her face everyday with his tormentor's eyes just adds to the hate,' said Hermione.

\\\/

Towards the end of the school year, two things happened. First, Lockhart was arrested by the Aurors (who seemed to be the magical police, if Rose remembered correctly). Second, Rose rescued Ginny Weasley.

There had been rumours all year of girls losing parts of their memories around Lockhart, but he attempted to lure in Rose.

'Confundus,' he said. 'You will follow me into the room and take off your clothes.'

Fortunately, Rose was able to use the Disarming Curse on him (which was sort of ironic, as he'd taught her that spell), and had gone to the Headmaster.

When the Headmaster returned with an entourage of teachers, they found that Lockhart was having sexual relations with a student, and blasted him. When the Aurors came to pick him up, he was in serious condition, having taken multiple Stunners and other curses. At his trial, it came out that he'd attempted the same on most of the girls at Hogwarts, and that his books were more fiction than fact.

In fact, he'd never even done any of the things in his books. He'd simply tracked down the people who had actually done them, interviewed them, and wiped their memories of their heroic deeds. It took all of five minutes for the Wizengamot to convict him on literally a laundry list of charges.

\\\/

"HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER" read the wall. Hermione had been petrified a couple of weeks ago, but had managed to figure out what was causing the petrifactions: a basilisk, but only if it was viewed indirectly. Direct sight of a basilisk's eyes meant instant death.

She finally had figured out where the Chamber was when someone put the writing on the wall. Rose realised that it was in the Second Floor Girl's Toilet, which nobody used, because it was haunted by a ghost.

A ghost who had been killed by the monster fifty years ago.

She used Parsletongue to open the door to the chamber and then jumped down into the pipe. It was a large pipe, maybe 2m large, and it went down for about 2km. When she got to the bottom, she realised that the floor was covered in bones of animals the basilisk had eaten. She went through one more door and found Ginny Weasley lying on the ground, as if dead.

'She won't wake,' said a voice. Rose turned around and came face to face with a boy. 'If you haven't guessed, I'm Tom Riddle.'

'What did you do to her?'

'She poured her soul into me all year,' said Tom. 'She will give me life.'

'That is unforgivable,' said Rose. 'You hurt a friend of mine, and I will not stop until I have vengeance. Why do you do this?'

'I have no body due to you, Miss Potter,' said Tom, drawing TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air, and then waving his hand so the letters rearranged themselves to become I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. 'Did you really think that I would keep the name of my filthy Muggle father?'

'I will stop you,' said Rose, a hell of a lot braver than she actually felt.

'You will try,' said Tom. ' _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.'_

Just then, Fawkes the Phoenix appeared, and brought the Sword of Gryffindor, which Rose used to defeat the Basilisk after Fawkes clawed its eyes out. Rose then plunged a basilisk fang into the Diary sitting on the floor, and Tom disappeared, and Ginny woke up.

\\\/

'You showed extreme courage down there, Miss Potter,' said Albus Dumbledore when she and Ginny got up to his office, where the Weasleys had congregated. 'Not many could take on Tom and win.'

'If I could've realised earlier, then we could've stopped this happening,' said Rose.

'Hindsight, as they say, is 20/20, Miss Potter,' said Dumbledore kindly. 'You are not one of Ginevra's siblings or one of her close friends, nor are you in the same year as her. While I am very much displeased at your decision to go alone, otherwise you did the best that you could. Miss Granger will be waking up any day now.'

'Really?' asked Rose, excited to have her best friend back. 'I mean, it has been rather quiet around the Common Room without her. I believe even some of the older students miss her.'

'I do not care, Miss Potter, whether or not you have feelings for Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore kindly. 'Now, I believe that you should receive an Award for Special Services to the School for stopping Slytherin's monster and solving the riddle of the Chamber of Secrets, no pun intended.'

'He seemed like a charming, but cruel boy,' said Rose. 'Was he always like that?'

'I knew him from the beginnings of his time at Hogwarts, as I was the professor who visited him to tell him about Hogwarts," said the Headmaster. 'I was Deputy at the time, and I was sent by my predecessor, Professor Dippet, to the orphanage Tom lived in. I learned that he was cruel and sadistic already at the age of 11—he had developed a hobby of torturing those who displeased them—killing their pets, frightening them with a haunted cave, things of that nature. He also seemed rather self-reliant; I decided to keep a close watch on him in school, where he proved to be an extremely bright student, who managed to charm those he wanted to. The charm never worked on me, of course, which is, I think, one of the reasons he hates me so much.

'When he left Hogwarts, he was poised to be an upcoming member of the Ministry, but six months later, he was working at a shop—a shop in Nocturne Alley. Then he disappeared to become Voldemort. But I think that I've told you enough for now, so I'd suggest getting a good night's rest.'

Just like Dumbledore said, a couple of days later, Hermione was unpetrified. 'How are you doing, Rose? I'm so worried—the exams are right around the corner, and I haven't done any revision. Was it actually a basilisk?'

She said that all very quickly, so Rose had to take a moment to parse what she had said. 'I'm doing a hell of a lot better than when you were petrified—I used my Cloak to visit you a couple of times. Dumbledore is cancelling exams for all but fifth and seventh years. Yes, it was a basilisk.'

'I remember,' said Hermione. 'I thought I was hallucinating you being there. Who was controlling the basilisk?'

'This is all strictly confidential, you realise that, right,' said Rose, and Hermione nodded. 'Tom Riddle was controlling the basilisk through Ginny Weasley.'

'Who is Tom Riddle?' asked Hermione.

In response, Rose did the letter trick with her wand. 'Voldemort,' she said, rearranging the letters.

'How did he do that?'

'There was some type of evil, enchanted diary that was possessing her,' said Rose.

\\\/

The last couple of weeks of the school year went quickly, and Rose had learned more in the last couple of weeks (since Lockhart's arrest) than in her first two years of school. That was because the Ministry had sent an Auror to fill in for the Defence position. Unfortunately, he would leave at the end of term, because he was only off-duty for a couple of months.

Dragging their feet, they got onto the train to go home. 'I hate this part,' said Rose.

'I hate what happens later,' said Hermione. 'You go home, I go home, we don't talk for two months.'

'Hopefully Dobby won't be holding my mail this year,' said Rose. Just then, Dobby appeared.

'What are you doing here, Dobby?'

'Dobby's old master's plan failed, and Dobby was freed,' said the creature. 'Dobby hears that the Great Rose Potter, ma'am was saying Dobby's name, and Dobby is wondering if he can help the Great Rose Potter, ma'am, and the Great Rose Potter, ma'am's Grangy.'

'Can you get food?' asked Rose. Dobby's ears fell. 'Maybe if you got a job at the Longbottoms you could bring me food.' suggested Rose.

'The Great Rose Potter, ma'am is a genius!' exclaimed Dobby. 'Dobby is wanting to work, otherwise Dobby dies. You is telling Dobby a place where Dobby can not only work, but provide food for the Great Rose Potter, ma'am! Dobby must be seeing the Great Vulture-Hat Lady, the Great Mistress Longbottom!'

Rose got the feeling that Dobby thought that 'The Great Rose Potter, ma'am' was her name, because he was using it as such.

'That's a house-elf?' asked Hermione. 'Are they all as strange?'

'Gran Longbottom's aren't quite that strange,' said Rose. 'Their ears go limp at the mention of a "Master Frank", though.'

A/N: **EDITED 21/05/2016 to remove mentions of 'Harry' caused by sloppy editing on my part**

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course)


	5. Prologue 4: The Prisoner of Azkaban

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 4: Rose Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

 _Viewers are warned that Black is armed and dangerous. If you spot Black, please call (020) 6244 2847,_ said the newsreader on the screen of the television. _The Spanish baggage handlers' strike is into its third week now..._

'You can tell that man is no good,' said Vernon. 'Look at him. Even The Girl looks better. They didn't say where he'd escaped from, though.'

Rose only caught a brief glimpse of the picture on the screen, but she knew it had to be Sirius Black, whom she'd seen in the Class of 1978 yearbook from Hogwarts. According to the yearbook, he and her father were good friends.

 _What had Black done to get thrown in jail, and then have a hotline when he escaped?_ Rose thought to herself.

She was thrown from her thoughts by an unpleasant voice.

'Girl, come here,' said Vernon.

'Yes?'

'Aunt Marge is coming. She does not know about your abnormality. We've told her that you go to Feltham Young Offenders Institute,' said Uncle Vernon. 'You will not vary your story at all.'

Rose knew the consequences would be severe if she disobeyed her uncle. As it was, they were barely even feeding her enough, as Aunt Petunia decided that the whole family would be going on a diet, as both Vernon and Dudley had exceeded 30 stone and 20 stone respectively.

This was not good for Rose, who was just above 7 stone, as she wasn't getting enough food. Fortunately, Dobby kept bringing her food from the Longbottoms. He seemed to be a lot happier now with Mistress Great Lady Longbottom, Long may she live and the Small Master Neville, Friend of the Great Rose Potter, ma'am.

\\\/

'My parents were not drunks!' shouted Rose at her Aunt Marge a couple of days later.

'I can see why you've sent him to Feltham,' Marge said to Vernon. It was then that she realised that she was inflating like a balloon.

 _Holy Merlin, I lost control!_ Rose thought to herself. _I have to get out of here before the Aurors come to break my wand._

Quickly, Rose went upstairs and gathered her belongings.

'You put her back! You put her back now!' bellowed Uncle Vernon.

'No, she deserved it,' said Rose. 'Dog treats as presents, that dog chasing me up a tree, you telling her that I am a youth offender! She deserves it. I'm just sorry that the people at my ministry won't let her remember a single thing.'

She went past Vernon and walked into the night, wondering how she would get to London or anywhere else. She was passing the play park when she thought she saw a big black dog staring at her. She drew her wand, and half-a-second later, there was a bus in front of her. She looked, and the dog was gone.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus,' said the conductor. 'Emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard.'

\\\/

The ride on the Knight Bus was one of the worst things that Rose had ever experienced in her life. There were only beds on the Bus, and the driver literally drove like a madman who didn't know how to drive. The bus mounted the kerb on multiple occasions with things jumping out of the way of the bus. Once, the driver had forced a whole manor house to move. Soon, but not soon enough for Rose, they were at the Leakey Cauldron in London.

'Young lady, you've caused quite a fuss,' said a voice as she got off the bus. She turned around to see the Minister of Magic standing there. 'Come.'

The Minister led her to one of the private meeting rooms, where he basically told her what a naughty girl she was, especially in this climate, for not only inflating her aunt, but then running away.

'Do you have accommodations for the rest of the summer?' asked the Minister. 'If you do not, then I'd strongly advise that you stay on the Alley, and at the Cauldron.'

'I'm friends with the Lady Longbottom, sir,' said Rose. 'I'm sure that she'll let me stay there. A house-elf that I know works for her.'

'Very good, Ms Potter,' said the Minister. 'Making good connections already. If you need any assistance, please feel free to call at the ministry.'

After the Minister left, Rose nearly wanted to throw up from the saccharine sound of his voice. He had been more familiar, but also a lot more condescending than he should've been.

\\\/

'I tried to tell Dumbledore that you should come directly to my house,' said Gran Longbottom when she picked Rose up at the Leakey Cauldron. 'He claims that there is some type of ward on that house that makes it impossible for anyone wishing to do you harm from penetrating the house.'

'I wonder how well that works?' asked Rose sarcastically, as her relatives frequently wanted to do her harm.

\\\/

'Rose, this may come as a shock, but you have a godfather,' said Gran Longbottom. 'While he is accused of many things, I certainly doubt that he did them.'

'Who is my godfather?'

'Your godfather is Sirius Black,' said Gran Longbottom. 'He was accused of being the secret keeper for your parents, being You-Know-Who's right-hand man, and for murdering a wizard and twelve Muggles with a single curse.'

'He was on the Muggle telly,' said Rose before clarifying, 'On the Muggle news.'

'Which don't you think he did?' asked Rose.

'Well, I don't think he did any of it,' said the older woman. 'Black hated Pureblood Supremacy, so he would've never joined You-Know-Who; the only bit of Pettigrew was a finger, and if a curse blew up the street, how did nothing but a finger survive?—there were bits of the Muggles strewn all over the street.'

'And what is a "Secret-Keeper"? It sounds important.'

'Your parents' house was charmed in such a way that only a person who knew the secret would know about the house. A person who didn't know the secret could be looking directly at the house and not see it.'

'So, if he's not guilty, one, why are you telling me this, and two, why didn't this come out at his trial?'

'I'm telling you so that you can defend yourself against all allegations that might be thrown at you, and just in case I'm wrong, so that you know what I believe to be the truth,' said Gran Longbottom. 'And for his trial—he didn't have one. The Ministry is so corrupt that most of the followers of You-Know-Who got away with fines, despite having murdered people. Black wasn't in favour at the time, having gone against the Pureblood agenda, so he got tossed into Azkaban without trial.'

'Why now?'

'Sources inside the ministry say that Black was given a newspaper, "to do the crossword". I am unsure whether my sources are correct, but apparently it was an article about your acquaintance Ronald.'

She showed Rose the paper from the date of Fudge's last inspection.

MINISTRY WORKER WINS 700-GALLEON DRAW screamed the headline. There was an article that talked about who Arthur and the family were. It also included a picture of the Weasley family. Visible in Ronald's shirt pocket was his rat.

'Gran, what if Peter escaped or rather Peter blew up the street and cut off his finger, and was an illegal Animagus?' asked Rose.

'I have no clue how Peter would've been able to do that,' said Gran. 'From what Frank always said, he was a mediocre wizard hanging around those much more powerful than himself.'

'What if he wasn't the only one?'

\\\/

'Rose!' shouted Hermione as she saw her friend on Diagon Alley. 'How are you?'

'I'm doing fine,' said Rose. 'Gran Longbottom took me in for most of the summer.'

'Why do you call her that?' asked Hermione. 'As far as I know, she isn't related to you.'

'I think that Neville and I are something like Fourth cousins,' said Rose. 'A common ancestor to both me, the Weasleys, and Neville, is Phineas Black, whose daughters and granddaughters married into the Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom lines. And to answer your question, she told me to. My godmother was her daughter-in-law, Neville's mum. His godmother was my mum.'

They went to the bookshop, where the clerk became visibly nervous at having to retrieve three _Monster Book of Monsters_. Fortunately, Rose already had one, care of Hagrid.

'I thought that the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ was the worst,' said the shopkeeper. 'Things cost a bloody fortune, and we could never find them.'

After she got her school materials, Hermione realised that she still had a couple of galleons left over, so she decided to get an animal. Rose went into the pet store with her, and decided to buy some owl treats for Hedwig, her owl. It was then that a great big orange ball of fuzz flew at them.

Rose then realised that it was a cat. It was a very large cat, whose face looked like it had been squashed. _Probably part Kneazle, then_ , thought Rose. The cat went up to Hermione and started purring.

'How much for the cat?' asked Hermione.

\\\/

Rose quickly learned that Ron was not a cat person, and that Crookshanks, which is what Hermione named her new cat, was most definitely not a Ron-cat. The two seemed to hate each other. Rose met up with Luna and Hermione at the station, and they got a compartment together. Unusually, it was already occupied by an adult, a Remus J Lupin if his suitcase was to be believed. Lupin was asleep.

They were talking about their summers when suddenly the train stopped. Everything got cold, and Rose had a feeling like she'd never be happy again. Something opened the compartment door.

' _Lily, take Rose and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' said a voice. There was a scream and a thump._

' _Step aside, you foolish girl,' said a high pitched voice._

' _Never!'_

'Avada Kedavra!' _there was another scream and Rose could see the wand pointed at her. The green light..._

'Rose, Rose,' someone was trying to shake her awake.

'What was that?' asked Rose. 'I think I just relived my parents murder, and my attempted murder.'

'That was a Dementor, one of the prison guards of Azkaban,' said Lupin. 'They are on the train searching for Sirius Black. Eat that chocolate, you'll feel better, Rose. Your mum always did.'

'You knew my mum?'

'She was one of the kindest people I've ever known,' said Lupin. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver.'

The adult left the compartment. 'Did either of you faint?' asked Rose.

'No,' said Hermione.

'But I felt like I'd been infested with Nargles, though,' said Luna. 'They make your brain go all funny.'

\\\/

When they got to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. 'Potter, Granger, a word, please.'

McGonagall wanted Madam Pomfrey to check over the girls to make sure that they were alright. After a couple of minutes, she grudgingly let Rose go to the Feast, while McGonagall asked Rose to step outside for a minute. A minute later, Hermione and McGonagall came out the door, and they proceeded down to the Feast.

'Oh, we've missed the sorting,' said Hermione.

\\\/

Everybody at the school was excited to have Defence class with their fourth teacher in three years, to see whether Lupin would be good like Shacklebolt (who had just taught until the end of the year, as his injury was healed and he could resume Regular Duty at the Aurors) or lousy like Lockhart (a fraud and rapist, now in prison) or Quirrell (a stutterer and follower of Lord Voldemort, now dead).

When they got to class, Lupin told them to put their books away and to follow him, as he had something to show them that he just found the previous night. While they were walking to the Faculty Room, they came across Peeves stuffing some chewing gum into a keyhole in a door.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' said Lupin. 'Filch will not be happy at all.'

'Ooh, It's loony, loony Lupin!' said the poltergeist as he continued to stuff the gum in the hole. He also continued to sing 'Loony, loony, Lupin!'

'Watch this," Lupin told the class as he pulled out his wand. 'Wadiwasi!'

The gum shot up into Peeves' nose, and he sped off.

'Cool!" said one of the Gryffindors in the class, a black boy named Dean Thomas.

'Thank you, Dean" said the professor as they walked. Lupin went to the faculty room and whispered the password, and the door swung open.

Snape was just about to walk out. 'Don't bother closing the door, Lupin," he said. 'I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I'd advise you not to trust him with anything important, unless one of the Golden Trio' he sneered the title, 'Is whispering instructions in his ear.'

'I was rather hoping that Mr Longbottom would help me with the first part of my lesson, and I'm sure that he'll do it admirably,' said Lupin as Snape's lip curled in disgust. Snape walked out the door.

There was a wardrobe at the end of the room, where the teachers kept their spare robes, Rose noticed. Professor Lupin noticed his students looking with curiosity at the box, as if there was something in it. There must have been _something_ in it, as it kept shaking around.

'No need to worry, it's just a boggart' he said. 'Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?'

Naturally, Hermione had her hand up. 'Yes, Miss Granger?'

'It takes the shape of whatever we fear the most,' she responded.

'Mr Longbottom,' called the professor. 'Come here, please. Now, what scares you the most?'

Neville mumbled something that the class couldn't hear, and apparently, neither could Lupin.

'Could you speak up, as I couldn't hear you,' asked the professor.

'Professor Snape,' answered Neville timidly. Despite the fact that his association with Hermione and Rose made him more confident, he was still scared out of his wits by Snape.

'Yes, he scares us all,' commented Lupin. 'Now, how to make Snape funny?'

Lupin got a grin that quickly disappeared, Rose noticed. _He probably thought it was unprofessional to have that grin and thoughts of pranking Snape_ she thought.

'I believe that you live with your grandmother?' asked Lupin kindly. Neville nodded, and Lupin whispered something in his ear before standing up and addressing the class.

'What finishes off a boggart is laughter. You have to make it assume a funny form. There is a simple spell to make it change it's shape, but it requires concentration on something funny, as Mr Longbottom will demonstrate in a minute. The charm is _Riddikulus!'_

Lupin turned his wand on the wardrobe and the doors opened. Out stepped Professor Snape. 'Remember what I told you,' encouraged Lupin.

' _Riddikulus!'_ shouted Neville. The boggart changed from Professor Snape to Professor Snape with Neville's Grandmother's hat, her handbag, and dress. Nearly everyone in the room started to laugh.

'OK, everyone! Form a line' said the professor.

Parvati was next. The boggart turned into a bloodstained, bandaged mummy, which she made trip over its bandages. It turned into a banshee for Seamus, who simply silenced it. It went through most of the class, and it was getting confused before it was Rose's turn.

As soon as Rose stepped in front of the Boggart, Professor Lupin forced her out of the way, and the Boggart changed into a full moon. Almost nobody in the class noticed what the Boggart was, however, and he dismissed the class, saying that they'd run out of time, and giving points to everyone who'd faced the Boggart plus another ten to Hermione for answering the questions.

\\\/

Oliver Wood booked the pitch on Saturday, and intended to get a good practise in. Rose was at the pitch for hours, as he tried to drill new strategies into his players. This was his final year at Hogwarts, and he wanted to win the Cup.

Ginny Weasley actually came out to watch the practise. According to Hermione, who was slightly closer to Ginny than Rose was, Ginny had been stealing her brother's brooms and practising without permission for years.

\\\/

Rose became friendlier with Ginny over the next couple of months, but Ginny had some tendencies that worried Ginny. They would be even more worrisome if Rose would have been a boy. She exhibited borderline stalkerish tendencies.

By the end of December, Rose could tell that something was up with Hermione.

'Hermione, what the hell are you doing to yourself?' asked Rose.

'What do you mean?'

'It's almost Christmas, and you're working as hard as always. More classes than you should be able to schedule, and trying to help Hagrid with that fools-errand of an appeal.'

'I'm fine,' said Hermione.

'Really?' asked Rose. 'You're going to use my own excuse against me?'

'I just have a lot of classes this year,' said Hermione.

'Think about this: if you can't cope with the classes now, then how the hell are you going to cope at the OWL and NEWT levels?'

She then noticed Hermione fiddling with something on a necklace. 'Those are really valuable, Hermione,' said Rose, realising what it was.

'How do you know about them?' asked Hermione. 'I had to sign papers and say that I wouldn't tell anyone.'

'Hermione, let's just say that you'd never leave Neville's library if you were invited to the Longbottom house,' said Rose. 'Also, Gran Longbottom taught me everything I need to know about who I am.'

'And who are you?'

'I am the Lady Potter, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the House of Potter,' said Rose. 'I'm just telling you, you should use the time turner to get some more sleep. You're overworking yourself.'

'Yes, mum,' said Hermione, which got a pillow sent in her direction.

\\\/

Hagrid had brought a hippogriff to his first class, wanting to impress the class. Malfoy had to go and muck things up by not paying attention to Hagrid, insulting a hippogriff (never a good thing to do), and getting injured by aforementioned Hippogriff.

Lucius Malfoy had brought suit against Hagrid and the hippogriff, saying that it unjustly gave his son serious injuries. Rose knew that one or both of the Malfoys were lying, as Madam Pomfrey could heal most wounds in seconds, and the hippogriff attack was not that serious (comparatively).

While eyewitness accounts mentioned that Malfoy hadn't been paying attention, most of the testimonies were thrown out due to the fact those testifying were Muggle-born or half-blood, and they couldn't seriously be more trustworthy than a pureblood.

One consequence of the 'serious hippogriff attack' on Draco Malfoy was that their game with Gryffindor was postponed until later, as their Seeker was 'injured'. This forced Gryffindor to play Hufflepuff in the rain.

The game was fairly even, as rain didn't even begin to describe what it was doing outside. Rose could barely see a foot in front of her, let alone the Snitch. It was right then that she caught a glimpse of gold right above her. She accelerated upwards, but then felt an unnatural cool. The memory started, and Rose fell of her broom.

The next thing she knew, she was in hospital with the whole team huddled around her. 'What happened?' asked Rose.

'You fell 100 feet,' said one of the Weasleys. 'Dumbledore was able to slow you down.'

'He was furious at the Dementors,' said the other Weasley twin.

'My broom, and the match,' said Rose. 'What happened to them?'

'Your broom flew into a very violent tree, it didn't survive,' said Katie Bell, one of the chasers. 'Diggory caught the Snitch, but apparently, we were up by fifty, so we only lost by one hundred.'

'Where's Wood?'

'In the shower,' said Angelina (one of the other Chasers). 'We think that he's trying to drown himself'.

'That's ridiculous,' said Rose.

A consequence of the Dementor attack was that Rose was learning how to do a Patronus Charm, which was a charm to drive off Dementors.

\\\/

Rose's friendship with the Weasley twins paid off when they gave her a piece of parchment that revealed itself as 'The Marauder's Map', and was a complete map of the school. Also, it gave most of the passwords.

Unfortunately, after using it to get into Hogsmeade a few times, Lupin had confiscated it.

\\\/

'What do you mean, they're going to execute the hippogriff?' asked Hermione.

'They sentenced it to death. The appeal is after your end-of-term exams,' said Hagrid.

\\\/

As the exams drew nearer, Hermione got more and more stressed.

'If you don't take care of yourself, I'm dragging you to McGonagall and Pomfrey,' threatened Rose a couple of days before they were to sit their exams. 'You have to drop a class or two at the end of the year.'

'But I like taking classes,' argued Hermione.

'You hate Divination, and I'm pretty sure that whatever is in that Muggle Studies textbook is at least half-a-century out of date,' said Rose. 'I'm sure that you could pass the OWL for that class without even revising. You probably know more than the invigilators anyway.'

\\\/

'Those exams were fun,' said Hermione after their last exam on Wednesday. 'I turned Lupin's boggart into a sonnet-spewing McGonagall.'

'Mine was still a Dementor,' lied Rose. It had actually been a dead Hermione, followed by dead Neville. If she would've taken any longer, dead Weasley twins would have shown.

'We should go see Hagrid before the appeal,' said Hermione.

'Great idea,' said Rose.

They went to see Hagrid with Neville, who had Ron's rat in his milk-jug. Apparently, Crookshanks had been trying to eat it, and it had run away.

'We should get the rat to Professor McGonagall,' said Rose giving it to Neville. 'I have a bad feeling about it.'

They walked out of Hagrid's hut, and were immediately tackled by a black dog.

\\\/

'Mr Black,' said Rose after Professor Lupin came in to save them. 'I hope that this is right, but I don't believe that you are guilty.'

'If you let me at him, I can not only get a confession out of the traitorous bastard, but I'd go back to Azkaban willingly once I actually killed him,' said Sirius Black.

'Sirius!' shouted Rose. 'Look at me! It's me, Rosie, your goddaughter!'

Sirius, in his dog form, had dragged Neville down a tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack, a supposedly haunted house on the edges of Hogsmeade. Lupin had followed minutes later as Hermione was attempting to kill Black for his so-called betrayal of the Potters. A few minutes later, the door opened again.

'Black, so I hoped to be the one to catch you,'

\\\/

It turned out that Ron's rat really was the culprit (a hiding Peter Pettigrew), Sirius and Snape were old rivals from school, and that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Hermione had expertly pointed out the diagnosis. None of three students cared.

Lupin and Black were about to kill the traitorous rat, when Rose intervened. 'We can get you free if we have him,' she said.

Unfortunately, Lupin forgot his Wolfsbane Potion, making it necessary for Sirius to defend against the rampaging werewolf. Then Buckbeak, the condemned Hippogriff, got loose and started to attack Lupin, holding him off of Rose, Neville, and Hermione.

Another unfortunate happening was that Pettigrew got loose during the commotion. The only bright spot was that Snape had witnessed the confrontation, and if questioned properly, would be forced to reveal Black's innocence.

The next day, two things happened. First, Professor Lupin resigned, as someone let slip the nature of his condition (at which point he hastily coughed 'Snape'). Despite the record marks that year, there was no stopping him. By the time Rose got to his office to see him, he was already mostly packed.

'I helped create that man, you know,' said Lupin. 'Along with your dad and Sirius.'

The second thing was that Sirius and Buckbeak had escaped, and were now headed towards London, since Sirius had a flat there.

'It is probably more like a manor house inside,' said Neville. 'For some reason, they just put it in the middle of London, so it has to look smaller on the outside.'

\\\/

Rose and Hermione were some of the best in their year, with Rose coming out on top (by a fraction of a point) in Defence and Transfiguration; Hermione coming out on top in Charms, History, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy; Neville got top marks in Herbology, his favourite subject.

Rose was number ten in Potions, whilst Hermione was number three. Somehow, even with the independent grading (due to a possible conflict-of-interest), Draco Malfoy managed to take the top spot in Potions.

\\\/

When they got to the platform to re-enter the Muggle world, Rose immediately saw her Uncle Vernon.

'You're going to be on your best behaviour this year,' said Rose.

'Why's that?'

'You know that mass murderer, Sirius Black, who escaped from prison, he's my godfather,' said Rose. 'And if you don't treat me right, I'll mail him, and he might decide to return to his old ways, _capecchi_?'

And another summer at the Dursleys began.

A/N:

I apologise if +44 (020) 6244 2847 is a real phone number. I used it for (020) is the London area code, 62442 spells "magic", and 847 spells "tip"

Rose is about 59.5" tall, 100lbs, both of which are at the 50 percentile mark for a 12-13 year old girl (at least for the table I looked at), which if you calculate the BMI would be in the normal range at 19.7 (64th percentile). (151 cm, 45 kg).

Assuming that Dudley is 62" tall (5'2", 158 cm), then his BMI is 51.2 (obesity of the highest degree). Vernon has a BMI of 59.1 (5'9", 175 cm)

" invigilators" is "proctors"

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course)

Part of this chapter is a revised version of _Werewolves and Animaguses,_ Chapter 3 (i.e. the boggart scene)


	6. Prologue 5: The Quidditch World Cup

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 5: Rose Potter and the Quidditch World Cup

' _You know that mass murderer, Sirius Black, who escaped from prison, he's my godfather,' said Rose. 'And if you don't treat me right, I'll mail him, and he might decide to return to his old ways,_ capecchi _?'_

 _And another summer at the Dursleys began._

It was a summer morning at the Dursleys. Rose Potter, 13, was waking up in her bedroom after having a nightmare about Lord Voldemort, who seemed to have returned in some form somehow. Voldemort was planning to kill _her_ , Rose Potter.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _How are you? Everything is fine here, except Dudley threw his NES out the window (that's a type of computer to play games), so now he doesn't have Mortal Kombat to distract him._

 _Something unusual happened this morning: my scar hurt after a nightmare about the Chief Evil One. Last time that happened,_ He _was at Hogwarts._

 _Hoping you are well, Rose Potter_ (she wrote).

'Potter! Breakfast!' called Vernon Dursley, her uncle.

\\\/

Due to the threat of her godfather, whom Rose had failed to mention was actually not guilty of being a mass murderer, the Dursleys had been treating her well, allowing her to send Hedwig with letters, but mostly ignoring her.

Unfortunately for Rose, who was just barely at the fiftieth percentile in weight, Aunt Petunia had put the whole family on a diet, since Smeltings (the public school Dudley attended) didn't stock knickerbockers large enough to fit him, and the nurse had embarrassed them by sending home a letter complaining about his weight and containing a diet sheet.

Rose found it amazing that her aunt, who was sharp at seeing fingerprints on the walls, had completely missed the fact that her son was roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale.

Fortunately for Rose, however, she wasn't following the diet, as an elf owned by one of her friends was providing her with food. Although the elf was owned by the Longbottoms, he was unusually loyal to Rose (calling her 'The Great Rose Potter, ma'am').

\\\/

As Rose reached the breakfast table, Aunt Petunia was dishing out pieces of grapefruit (not one of Rose's favourites, but it was food). To make Dudley feel better about his diet, Petunia still made his pieces a lot bigger than Rose's. As they were eating, the doorbell rang.

'Who the devil is calling at this hour?' asked Vernon as he went to the door. He opened the door, and Rose could hear the postman laughing, and Vernon furiously grunting. The door slammed, and Vernon came waddling into the room.

'What is this?' he asked. 'Look at it.'

What Uncle Vernon was holding was an envelope covered almost completely with stamps, except for a 25 square-centimetre space where the Dursley's address was squeezed. _She must've spent at least £10-£20 on stamps!_ Rose thought.

'The postman seemed to thing this was _funny,_ ' said Vernon. He opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

 _We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Rose about my sons Fred and George._

 _As Rose might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Rose to the match, as this really is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity._

 _Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Rose stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see her safely onto the train back to school._

 _It would be best for Rose to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

 _Hoping to see Rose soon,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _PS: I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

'I suppose that she did put enough stamps on,' said Rose.

'What is this nonsense that she's talking about?' asked Vernon.

'It's a sport,' answered Rose. 'Played on...'

Vernon interrupted her. 'Is this the dumpy lady with many children with ginger hair?'

Rose thought that it was a bit rich of Vernon to use that description, but instead answered, 'Yes.'

'What does she mean, "the normal way"?'

'By owl,'

'DO NOT MENTION THAT ABNORMALITY IN _MY_ HOUSE!' shouted Vernon, his face purple.

'I'll just write my godfather that I'm not allowed to go, then,' said Rose.

Vernon's face went from purple to the colour of a badly mixed black currant ice-cream.

'You're writing him, are you?'

'Yes, he likes to hear from me,' said Rose. 'If he doesn't hear from me, then he might begin to think something is wrong.'

'All right, you can go to this...World Cup thingy. Make sure that these Weasels know to pick you up, I haven't the time to drop you off all over the country. Also, make sure that your Godfather knows that you are going.'

'Okay,' said Rose. She finished up her grapefruit and went upstairs. There, she found two owls waiting for her. Hedwig was back from her hunt, and seemed to be annoyed by an own that looked like a fuzzy Snitch.

 _Hey Rose,_

 _Dad has the World Cup tickets, if you want to go. They accidentally gave him an extra ticket if there's anyone you want to go with._

 _We'll be picking you up at 5.00 Sunday, but Mum thought that it was more polite to ask the Muggles first. We're not sure how fast the Muggle postal system is, so your 'family' might already have the letter._

 _As always, yours in pranking,_

 _Gred and Forge Weasley_

 _PS: This is Ron's new owl—apparently it's a gift from your godfather, as he's the reason Ron doesn't have a rat any longer. Its name is Pigwidgeon—Ginny named him._

Rose laughed at the antics of Fred and George, and wrote out an answer, saying that the Muggles were perfectly okay with her being gone. She then sent a letter to Mrs Longbottom.

 _Dear Gran Longbottom, the Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom_

 _I hope that you are well. My friends the Weasleys have tickets to the world cup, and have an extra ticket. Would you be adverse to letting Neville come if he wants? As the match is soon, Mr Weasley or I need an answer soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose Potter, Scion of House Potter, the Lady Potter (presumptive)_

She also added a postscript to her letter to Sirius that she was going to the World Cup. 'Hedwig?' asked Rose, and the owl flew over to her. 'Could you take this letter to Mrs Longbottom, and then deliver the other letter to Sirius Black?'

Hedwig gave a hoot that clearly said, 'Of course I can, my Human'.

\\\/

By noon of the next day, Rose's trunk was packed with all of her most prized possessions, including her Invisibility Cloak, her Firebolt broomstick (given to her by her godfather after her Nimbus was destroyed in an accident), the map of Hogwarts from the twins (she'd used that to illegally go to Hogsmeade), and the rest of the food.

At five o'clock, there was two sharp cracks outside, and then a knocking at the door.

'Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley here to pick up Miss Rose Potter,' said the first person kindly. 'Are those plugs? I collect them.'

Vernon looked at Arthur as if he were crazy before calling, 'Potter! There's a freak here to pick you up!'

Rose came down the stairs. 'Hello, Mr Weasley,' said Rose. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm well, thank you,' said Arthur. He motioned to the man standing next to him, who was shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron. The man had a broad, good-natured face; his arms were muscular and had burns on them. 'This is my second-oldest son, Charlie.'

'Hi, how are you doing?' asked Rose, shaking his hand, which had calluses and blisters on it. 'How's Norbert?' She could tell that her Uncle's blood pressure was rising by the second the longer she continued this conversation. Norbert was a dragon that Hagrid hatched in Rose's first year, and that Rose, Hermione, and Neville had to smuggle out of the castle. Eventually, a couple of friends of Charlie's had retrieved the dragon.

'Oh, she's well,' said Charlie, picking up Rose's trunk. 'We actually call her Norberta now, since she's a female. She's real big, and real nasty.'

'Hagrid would still like her, then,' said Rose.

Charlie chuckled. 'I think that she might be beyond what even Hagrid would like, kid.'

He picked up her trunk and Apparated away.

'Wouldn't you like to say goodbye to your niece?' asked Arthur. 'You're not going to see her until next summer.'

Vernon looked like he was about to faint (although with his size, if he _did_ faint, it might be a heart attack and not from shock). 'Good-bye then,' grunted Vernon. His voice turned hopeful as he said, 'And maybe you and your freakishness can stay somewhere else next summer?'

'Bye!' said Rose cheerfully. Arthur walked her to an alleyway, from which they Apparated to The Burrow, home of the Weasleys.

\\\/

The Burrow looked to Rose like some of the more fanciful buildings in the works of Dr Suess. It was a rickety building that looked like it was held together by magic, and knowing the Weasleys, it probably was.

'Hello, Rose,' said Molly Weasley. 'You're looking well.'

'One of the Longbottom elves has been providing me with food,' said Rose. 'It really seems to have taken a liking to me.'

'Speaking of the Longbottoms,' said Mrs Weasley. 'We had a letter from Mrs Longbottom.'

'And what did it say?'

'She asked if, indeed we did have an extra ticket, and that if we did, her grandson was able to go,' she said. 'The letter also stated that your godfather has named her as a Proxy, and that she is your Guardian at the moment.'

'Really?' asked Rose. 'I like the Longbottoms.'

'You can take your trunk to Ginny's room,' said Mrs Weasley. 'I have to start supper, or it'll be dark by the time its on the table.'

Ginny's bedroom was on the first floor. It was coloured a cool blue that was similar to Ravenclaw blue. She had a number of posters of a Quidditch team on her walls.

'Your team?' asked Rose.

'Yep, the Holyhead Harpies, the only all-female team in the League,' said Ginny. 'Currently in fourth place in the League. If you want your vision to go berserk, just go up to Ron's room. It's all Chudley Cannons Orange. He'll even tell you, "They're fifteenth in the league".'

They both laughed, knowing that the Cannons were famous for having a losing streak that dated back to the days of The Muggle Macmillan Government, which led the Muggles from 1957-63. Their last win before that period was before the Grindlewald War.

Rose noticed that someone had put a camp bed out for her, so she put her trunk down. The room was fairly large, and had a nice view of the surrounding fields.

There was a large bang from outside, so Ginny and Rose went to investigate. 'Could you take these outside? The boys are setting up the tables, as it would be too crowded in here, with so many people,' asked Mrs Weasley, handing them some silverware. 'Hermione should be arriving any time now, Arthur went to pick her up.'

'Hermione's coming?' asked Rose excitedly.

'Gee, Potter,' said Ginny as they were walking outside. 'One would think that you have a crush on Hermione the way you get so excited.'

Rose blushed slightly.

'You do?' asked Ginny. 'I don't care, and I won't tell.'

They discovered the source of the noise as they got to the side of the house. Bill and Charlie were using their wands to fight with tables. Just as they got there, Bill knocked a leg off of Charlie's table.

'Will you keep it down?!' came a voice from the upstairs of The Burrow. It was Percy Weasley.

'Sorry, Perce,' said Bill, who was grinning. 'How's the cauldron bottoms coming?'

'Poorly,' said Percy as he slammed his window shut.

Charlie and Bill repaired their tables, and Bill came over to Rose. Rose had always imagined that Bill would be an older version of Percy—he had been Prefect and Head Boy, and now worked for Gringotts. But—there was no other description for it—Bill was _cool._ He had long hair, was tall, and was wearing dragon-hide clothes that wouldn't looked out of place at a rock concert (not that Rose had ever been to one).

Hermione arrived with her cat (whom Rose thought must be half-Kneazle) a couple of minutes before Mrs Weasley put dinner on the tables outside. She had made chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.

At one end of the table, Percy was boring his father about the ins and outs of work, including about his cauldron bottoms report, which Percy was sure he could finish early, and about a 'Ludo Bagman' who was the Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports (and whom Percy did not like at all).

Mrs Weasley was arguing with Bill about his hair and his earring at the end of the table. She couldn't seem to understand that the fang was fairly fashionable, and according to Bill, 'Nobody cares how I dress as long as I bring home lots of treasure.

Another part of the table was talking about Quidditch. Charlie was supporting Ireland to win, as they had flattened Peru in the semis. The other team playing was Bulgaria, who had Victor Krum. From the nauseating magazines that Lavender and Parvati read (i.e. _Witch Weekly_ , _Teen Witch_ , etc.), she knew that Victor Krum was an extremely good-looking, but grumpy Seeker, widely thought to be one of the best in the world.

Charlie was using the fact that Krum seemed to be the only decent player on the Bulgarian team to bolster his prediction of an Irish win. Ireland seemed to be the only team in the British Isles that was half decent, as England had lost to Transylvania 390-10, Luxembourg had defeated Scotland, and Uganda of all teams had beaten Wales.

'Wales were one of the favourites going in,' said Charlie. 'Shocking loss. England's loss: not so much.'

One of Rose's favourite things to do was fly; she was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. Fred and George were also on the team as Beaters.

After dinner, Mrs Weasley brought out some home-made strawberry ice-cream. After they finished their ice-cream, they were sent to bed, since they had an early start in the morning.

'Are we walking there?' asked Rose.

'Don't be ridiculous,' said Mr Weasley. 'We've got a bit of a hike to Stoatshead Hill. From there, we're taking a Portkey. Augusta is dropping Neville of at the Portkey in the morning. I think that the Diggorys are going to be taking that Portkey as well.'

\\\/

The grounds for the World Cup were very large. There were tents everywhere. Once they got past the Muggle manning the camp ground, Mr Weasley led them to their spot, where there was a sign that said 'WHEEZLY' on it. Mr Weasley pulled out two tents from a bag and set them on the ground.

It took a while, but soon, they got the tents put up. Rose didn't think that they looked big enough to fit everyone, but when she looked in, she had to do a double-take. Realising that Hermione was watching her, she went into the tent, looked around, came back out, looked around, and went back in.

'It's bigger on the inside!' exclaimed Rose.

'Is it really?' asked Hermione. 'I hadn't noticed.'

They then burst into laughter. None of the purebloods knew what they were laughing about.

'Okay, the men's tent is the one on the left,' said Mr Weasley. 'The one on the right is for the girls.'

Hermione, Ginny, and Rose went into the girls' tent, and found that it was quite large, with a bathroom, a kitchen, and three beds.

'I love magic,' said Rose.

\\\/

After getting settled, Mr Weasley sent Hermione, Rose, and Ron out to get water from the tap on the other side of the grounds.

The other families were starting to wake up. Rose had never seen Wizarding children before. One child was poking at a slug in the grass with a wand. A couple of seconds after Rose saw this, the mother came out of the tent and confiscated the wand saying, "How many times do I have to tell you not to take Daddy's wand?"

A little further, there were a pair of young girls hovering over the grass on children's brooms. A passing ministry official was not happy about that. There were witches and wizards emerging from their tents, some lit fires using pseudo-Muggle means, some just lit them with their wands.

Even further up, there was a large group of Black wizards. As they weren't speaking English, and were roasting some sort of rabbit on their fire, Rose assumed that they were from the Continent.

Then, under a large United States flag a little further up, was a sign that read, "Salem Witches Institute, Educating Witches and Wizards since 1620." The group around this sign was talking very rapidly in American accents. Rose could hear them complaining quite loudly about the early exit for the Americans. Apparently, it had been an embarrassing, lopsided match.

They walked a little further, and everything went green. Everywhere they looked was either green, pictures of leprechauns, or the Irish Tricolour.

"Harry! Ginny! Hermione!" they heard. It was Seamus Finnegan with his best friend Dean Thomas. He was in front of a tent decked out in Shamrocks.

"Do you like the decorations?" asked Seamus. "The Ministry's not too happy about them."

"But why shouldn't we show our colours?" asked Seamus's mum, who was coming out of the tent. "Anyway, this is nothing compared to what the Bulgarians have plastered all over _their_ tents."

They continued on to the Bulgarian section, where everything was Red and Black, and there were posters of the same scowling man on every free space. It was Victor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team. _He really does look grumpy, but handsome,_ thought Rose.

They queued up at the tap. Hermione and Rose had to step out of the queue for a minute, as there was a wizard arguing with a Ministry Official about the state of his clothes. He was wearing a flowery female nightdress, and seemed to be resisting all efforts to get him to wear trousers. 'But I like a healthy breeze around my privates,' the man complained.

Within a half-hour, they were walking back to our tents. On the way, they saw the former Captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood, who had just signed with Puddlemere United; Ernie MacMillan, a Hufflepuff; Cho Chang, the Seeker of the Ravenclaw team; and then some people who were speaking rapid French.

Apparently, they were saying something rude or amusing, because Hermione laughed and muttered, "They think I can't understand them."

By the time we got back, Mr Weasley was still trying to figure out how to use the matches he'd brought. Eventually, Hermione took pity on him and lit the fire with them herself.

Mr Weasley kept a running report of the various witches and wizards he knew as they walked past, mostly for the benefit of Rose and Hermione, as the Weasleys and Neville already knew most of the people walking around.

Around 6:00 that evening, a huge horn went off, signalling that it was time to proceed to the stadium.

\\\/

After the game, which Ireland won by ten points, when Krum had caught the Snitch while down by 160 points, Rose and the other girls started hearing explosions outside.

'That doesn't sound good,' Rose said to the others. They shook their heads. Mr Weasley put his head into the tent. 'Girls, get your things together. We're taking a Portkey home. I have one right here.'

We did quickly, but right before we were about to take the Portkey, Ron said, 'I can't find my wand.'

'We'll find it later,' said Mr Weasley. 'Touch the Portkey now.'

We touched the Portkey, and a minute later, we were back at the Burrow.

\\\/

The next day, a ministry official came to the Burrow. 'Arthur, can I have a word?'

'Yes, Boris, of course,' said Mr Weasley. 'What do you need?'

'Your son's wand was verified as the wand that cast the Dark Mark last night,' said Boris. 'Where was the boy's wand during the match and afterwards?'

'He lost his wand sometime during the game, but didn't realise it until the riots started,' said Mr Weasley.

After a short investigation, it was found that Ron had been sitting in front of what appeared to be an empty seat, but that someone named 'Crouch' had fired his elf, due to supposed misconduct.

The fact that the elf had been acting oddly (even for an elf), or that Crouch was purchasing much more than was needed for a house with himself and an elf, was not mentioned.

A/N:

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course)

Parts of this chapter were taken from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (unfortunately, I had to use the American version, so there may be discrepancies), and from _Avengers and Tournaments_ (Chapter 2), a previous work


	7. Prologue 6: The Triwizard Tournament

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 6: Rose Potter and the Triwizard Tournament

It was soon time for Rose to go back to Hogwarts. The Weasleys took everyone to the Platform, and they barely had enough time to board before the train left. The train ride was uneventful, but when they got to the school, and the first years were sorted, Dumbledore dropped a figurative bombshell.

'The annual Hogwarts Quidditch will not be held this year,' said Dumbledore. 'Instead, we will have the honour of being the host of the Triwizard Tournament.'

'The what?' asked half the school.

'It was a Tournament that was discontinued when the Death Toll got too high,' answered Hermione, as Dumbledore was continuing on about the Tournament.

'Mr Filch, please bring in the casket,' said Dumbledore to the murmurs of the school. The caretaker brought in a wooden chest encrusted with jewels. 'The winner of the Triwizard Tournament, will receive ₲1000. Because of the dangers involved, the entries will be limited to those of age, that is to say, over seventeen years old.'

There were boos. Just then, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. In came a man with scars all over his face. Rose knew that there was only one man with that eye, and those scars.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

His nickname accurately described him. He had one normal eye, and one magical eye that spun everywhere. He looked a bit crazy.

That morning, there had actually been a disturbance at his house, and he'd set his dustbins on someone. That type of paranoid behaviour had actually gotten him kicked off the Aurors a couple of years before.

'May I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody,' said Dumbledore to less applause than usual. Rose thought that the students were still in shock about the Triwizard, and about his appearance.

\\\/

The first week of Defence lessons with Moody was unsettling for Rose. In their first class, they'd discussed the Unforgivable Curses.

'You've had a number of Professors in this subject," Moody noted. "You've had a pretty thorough grounding in creatures, but you're behind—very behind—on curses. I've got one year to teach you before I go back to my so-called happy retirement, blast Dumbledore if he asks me again.'

He seemed like he was rather bored of his retirement, as he was the type that preferred action.

'There are some curses that the Ministry doesn't want me to show you yet, but I think you're ready. There are three curses that are punished more heavily than any others under Ministry law. What are they?'

Malfoy, Neville, and Hermione each were holding up their hands. 'Malfoy?' asked Moody with distaste in his voice.

'There's the _Imperious_ Curse,' said Malfoy smugly. Rose knew that his father had used that curse to get out of punishment for being a Death Eater.

'Right,' said Moody. 'That gave the Ministry a rather hard time.' He took a spider from a jar and cast the curse on it. The spider started doing movements on its own.

'Complete control,' said Moody after the demonstration. 'After the Dark Lord fell, there were many witches and wizards who claimed to only be doing You-Know-Who's bidding under the Curse. It can be fought, though. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'

He nearly screamed the last two words. 'Another one? Longbottom?'

Neville muttered something in response. 'What did you say, Longbottom?' asked Moody.

'The Cruciatus Curse,' Neville responded, still very quiet.

'Yes, that's a nasty one.' He took out the spider. He put a face of complete hatred on his face and screamed, ' _Crucio!'_ The spider started shrieking in pain, and Neville started to almost be sick. Rose knew that his parents had been tortured with that curse.

'Stop it!' yelled Hermione, not caring about the amount of points she could lose by doing such a thing.

'The final curse, perhaps, Ms Granger?'

Hermione whispered, 'The _Avada Kedavra_ curse.'

'Yes, the Killing Curse,' Moody said. He pointed his wand at the spider and yelled, ' _Avada Kedavra!'_ and the spider fell over, dead.

Right then, an image flashed through Rose's head. It showed a man (if one could call him that) casting the curse on a beautiful ginger woman with green eyes, nearly identical to Rose, who she knew to be her mother. The wand that the man was carrying was a 34 cm wand made out of Yew.

"There's only one person known to ever have survived the Killing Curse, and he's sitting in this room." Moody was saying. "The best defence is not to be there when the curse hits. Now, these three curses require a bit of power to use. I'm sure that you could use any of the Unforgivables on me, and I wouldn't get worse than a nosebleed."

For the rest of class, we took notes, but Rose was very wary of Alastor Moody, especially after he announced his plans to put each student under the Imperious Curse.

 _This type of curse should never be seen in a classroom at this level,_ thought Rose. _Also, I didn't think that Moody ever cast the Unforgivables, even when authorised. That was very suspicious._

The next class, Rose watched as Moody cast the curse on her fellow classmates, causing Dean Thomas to hop around the room singing _God Save The Queen_ (The UK National Anthem), Lavender to imitate a squirrel (Rose thought that she heard sniggers from the Slytherins, presumably as they were imagining Hermione in her place), and Neville to perform Gymnastics that he wouldn't normally be able to do.

Finally, It was Rose's turn. 'Imperio!' called the Professor as he pointed his wand at her.

 _Jump on the desk,_ said a voice in her head.

 _Why?_ she asked. _I don't really want to jump on the desk._

 _Jump on the Desk!_ Moody's voice said again.

 _I don't want to,_ Rose said to the voice. 'I will not jump on the desk, Professor, better luck next time.'

'You beat the Curse,' said Moody shocked.

He assigned the class a five feet essay on the Imperious Curse, and on Constant Vigilance. Rose could see that Hermione was already planning her overly-long essay.

A couple of hours later, Rose noticed that Ron was still skipping from his earlier bout with the Curse. Rose filed that in her memory, as a fact that she could possibly exploit at some point—it showed that Ron was very susceptible to mental suggestions. _Perhaps I can pretend to give him a potion if needed,_ thought Rose.

\\\/

Over the next month, Filch was cleaning the castle from top to bottom, and giving anyone who 'fouled up' the castle months of detention, most of which were overruled by McGonagall or Dumbledore. Filch then attempted to resort to taking away points, which quickly left everyone but the Slytherins in negative points.

 _Why does Filch like the Slytherins?_ _Rose_ thought to herself, as it was quite strange. _He's a squib, so he should naturally hate the Pure-Blood snobs._

\\\/

Each of the Core classes seemed to give us a lot more homework than usual this year. McGonagall summed it nicely one day in class.

'Your Ordinary Wizarding Examinations, usually referred to as "OWLs" are fast approaching,' she started before being interrupted by Dean.

'We don't take the OWLs until Fifth year!' he exclaimed.

'That is correct, Mr Thomas,' said the Deputy Headmistress. "Do I need to remind you that you need all the preparation you can get. Only Miss Potter and Miss Granger have been able to successfully manage the hedgehog into pincushion transfiguration in Gryffindor. I would've hoped that my own house would be slightly better. And I needn't remind you that yours, Mr Thomas still curls up at the sight of a needle.'

The last week of October, a notice went up on the walls.

 **Triwizard Tournament**

 _The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at 6 O'clock on Friday, the 30th of October. Lessons will end a Half-hour early, as the students will return their things to their dormitories, and assemble in front of the Castle to watch our Guest's arrival, and to welcome them to_ Hogwarts _prior to the Feast._

 _Thank you for your cooperation,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

That meant a half hour less of potions for Rose. As she was walked into the Potions classroom that day, Malfoy spoke up.

'Are you going to enter, Potter?'

'Of course not,' said Rose. 'You heard the headmaster. Nobody under 17 will be allowed to enter.'

'But the rules don't apply to Princess Potter, of course,' said Malfoy.

Rose walked in straightaway after Malfoy. 'That'll be ten points from Gryffindor for your lateness.' said Snape, even though she still had a minute or two until class was scheduled to start.

Snape made a comment as they were leaving. 'Perhaps Potter needs this half-hour to prepare for the press.' Snape suggested.

Rose and the other girls made sure that their hair was just right (although Rose just made sure it was pulled back nicely, and didn't do anything fancy. Everyone went down to the Entrance Hall, where everyone else was gathered to watch the arrival of the other schools.

Rose noticed that there was a dock on the lake and a landing strip on the grounds.

At precisely six o'clock, a large speck was sighted on the horizon. It got bigger and bigger as it approached and soon people realised that it was a giant house being drawn by horses equally as large.

 _ _How the hell was that not noticed by the Muggles,__ thought Rose _._ _ _Certainly, Radar or something would see something that large, even if it did have Muggle-repelling charms on it.__

Hagrid held up a huge paddle, and directed the carriage to the landing strip. As soon as it landed, a boy jumped out the door on the side, hit something on the underside, and a set of steps appeared. Five students followed the boy, standing at attention, three on either side of the steps, as the largest pair of shoes Rose had ever seen exited the carriage.

If the shoes were large, Rose was completely unprepared for the size of the woman wearing them. She could hear the Hogwarts students exclaiming what a tall woman she was. _I don't know whether there's an inch difference between her and Hagrid,_ she thought as the woman walked over to greet Dumbledore.

The woman's students were all wearing pale-blue robes, as the rest of the students filed out of the carriage to follow her.

'Dumbledore!' she said in a French accent. Her hand, which Dumbledore kissed in lieu of the cheek kiss, was fully extended downward, and barely reached Dumbledore's shoulders.

'Madame Maxime!' called Dumbledore jovially. 'I hope that you are well.'

'Yes, but I must tell you that the steeds require forceful handling,' she responded.

'I assure you, madame,' said Dumbledore. 'Mr Hagrid is quite up to the task.'

Madame Maxime turned to Hagrid as Dumbledore pointed him out. She sized him up, and a look of recognition came across her face.

'Mr Hagrid,' she said in a commanding tone. 'My horses only drink single malt whiskey.' She turned back to Dumbledore. 'Has Karkaroff arrived yet?'

Right as she said that, a whirlpool opened up in the lake, and a mast emerged. Then the rest of a ship. Flying from its mast was a giant flag. It let a large anchor into the lake as the whirlpool closed up.

Students in Blood-red furs filed off the ship behind their headmaster, who walked over to the other Heads. He gave a short nod to Maxime, and said, 'Dumbledore!' in an Eastern European accent as they exchanged the traditional triple kiss.

Dumbledore led all the students into the Great Hall, where two extra tables had been set up, and four extra chairs were set up at the Head Table.

There were whispers as the Durmstrang students entered, and I could see why. One of their group was the Seeker from the Quidditch—Victor Krum.

'I had no idea he was still in school,' commented Ron, as he seemed to be disappointed that the others wouldn't be sitting with the Hogwarts students.

As the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students all started to sit at their respective tables, the Beauxbatons remained standing until their Headmistress sat. A couple of students gave a couple of laughs at this behaviour, but where given a stern look from the Heads of House.

Then, after everyone had sat down, The Minister of Magic strolled in with an assistant.

 _'The judges are usually the Heads of the Respective Schools, and a number of representatives from the Host Country_ ,' Hermione told the table as everyone was settling in.

After everyone sat down, Dumbledore called for attention, eventually using a _Sonorous_ charm. 'ATTENTION!' he bellowed. Within half-a-second, the whole hall quieted down so much that you would be able to hear a quill drop.

'Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts, and most importantly, our Guests. Hogwarts, please welcome the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with a warm round of applause.'

The hall applauded, but it was only half-there. Most students seemed not to want to applaud their competitors.

'I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts, and I hope that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will open at the end of the feast, so I will now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!'

After the Feast was over, Dumbledore presided over the lighting of the Goblet of Fire and reiterated the rules.

'Once you have entered, there is no turning back,' said Dumbledore. 'Entering constitutes a binding magical contract.'

\\\/

The next day, the names were drawn. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory had their names drawn, and Dumbledore was going to the next part of the speech when the Goblet lit again. Almost by instinct, Dumbledore caught it, and Rose could see his face pale as he read the name.

When she heard the name, Rose could see why Dumbledore paled, and paled herself.

'Rose Potter!' called the Hogwarts Headmaster.

She walked up to the podium, and he thrust the paper in her face. 'Rose, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?' he asked furiously.

'No, sonorous,' said Rose, causing her voice to get louder. 'I, Rose Lily Potter, do solemnly swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask an older student to do so for me. Expecto Patronum!'

There was a flash of light as the oath was sealed, and then Rose's Patronus emerged, showing the whole Hall that she had not entered her name.

\\\/

Rose apparently still had to compete, even though she hadn't personally entered her name in the Goblet.

\\\/

'Rose, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' asked Neville a couple of days later.

'As a date?'

'If you want it to be,' answered Neville.

'Well, your gran and my godfather both wrote notes saying that I could go to Hogsmeade,' said Rose. 'I'd love to go with you.'

\\\/

Neville and Rose had a good time, and had scheduled a second date. That one didn't go as well, because they thought that they were ready to kiss.

That was a disaster.

They started to kiss, but both Neville and Rose could feel that it felt wrong.

'I'm sorry, Neville,' said Rose. 'But I think that we should remain as friends.'

'I agree, Rose,' said Neville. 'I think that felt a little too much like kissing a sister.'

'And you aren't pureblood enough to condone that,' joked Rose, as Neville shook his head.

Neville's date with Hermione ended with similar results.

'You'll find the right girl one day, Neville,' said Hermione afterwards. 'I mean, Ginny's pretty nice, maybe you should ask her.'

Neville muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Ron'.

\\\/

Soon after the first task (in which Rose had out-flown a dragon and won first place), the Yule Ball was announced. Within two days, Cedric had dumped his girlfriend, Cho Chang, a Chinese girl, and asked Rose to the Ball with him.

Actually, it wasn't really asking, it was more stating.

'You will go to the Ball with me, Miss Potter,' said Cedric.

'No, you won't,' said Rose. 'And I'll tell Chang exactly what you've done here.'

'Confundus!' shouted Cedric. Rose responded with a stinging hex to a very sensitive place. She'd heard the theory before, but Rose had never actually seen anyone get hit there. His eyes widened before he crumpled to the floor in extreme pain.

She left saying, 'I wouldn't go to the Ball with a selfish prig like you if you were the last guy on Earth.'

She later told Cho about what Cedric did, and rumour had it that he received a second and third stinging hex to his private area (from Cho and Hermione, when he'd tried to get Hermione to come with him).

\\\/

It was literally a week before the Yule Ball when Rose finally got a partner.

'Rose, would you go to the ball with me?' asked Seamus, a Fourth-Year from Gryffindor.

'Yes, I would,' said Rose.

'We can be each other's beards then,' said the boy.

'What do you mean?'

'I've known forever that I'm gay, I'm pretty sure you are, too,' said Seamus.

'I don't know, Seamus,' said Rose. 'I will go to the Ball with you, though.'

'Thank you,' said Seamus. 'Dean was getting on my case about possibly being the only guy there without a date, since I obviously can't take Wayne Hopkins, you know from Hufflepuff.'

\\\/

Rose had a good time at the Yule Ball, but she got a shock when she saw what Hermione was wearing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress robes, which were made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material. For once, she'd actually found a hair-styling charm powerful enough for her hair and had used it. Rose thought that it slightly detracted from how good Hermione looked that her hair was so different than usual.

Rose was simply wearing a good set of black dress robes with gold trim that looked less like a dress, and more like actual robes. She'd never really liked wearing dresses.

Nearly everyone's heads turned as they saw Hermione and Rose walk into the Entrance Hall outside of the Great Hall.

'Miss Potter, the Champions and their partners will enter first,' said McGonagall.

It was right after this statement that Hermione's partner was revealed. It was Victor Krum, the Champion from Durmstrang.

\\\/

The second task was in February. Fleur Delacour had approached Rose, as Cedric was still too scared to come within 10m of Rose, due to his earlier indiscretion, and given her a hint about the next task. Oddly, Fleur's eyes seemed to be a bit glazed. After receiving the hint ('go to the bath with your egg'), she did just that, and found that the clue was written in Mermish (the language of the Merpeople), and that someone precious to her would be taken, and she'd only have an hour to recover whomever they took.

The question of how she was going to breathe underwater was quickly solved when Rose was discussing the task with Hermione and Neville.

'You could use Gillyweed,' said Neville. 'It allows a person to breathe underwater for about an hour, an hour and a half, depending on the dosage. You grow gills and webbed feet.'

'Is this reliable?' asked Hermione.

'Yes,' said Neville. 'Do you want some? Dobby!'

'Yes, young Master Neville Longbottom, Sir, and The Great Miss Rose Potter, ma'am, and the Great Miss Rose Potter ma'am's Grangy! What can Dobby be doing for you?'

'Can you procure us some Gillyweed?' asked Neville.

'Yous be having some in yous Greenhouses, Master Neville Longbottom, Sir,' said Dobby. 'Dobby is being talking to Tippy, who be talking to Hoffy, who is being harvesting it in time for the Second Task of the Tri-Wizzy Tournament!'

'Thank you, Dobby,' said Neville and Rose. Neville turned to Hermione and Rose. 'Is there anything that you aren't telling me?'

The day of the second task came quicker than anyone wanted. Rose was surprised when Hermione wasn't in the Dormitory that morning before breakfast, which was before the Task. That was another thing that Rose hated: sunrise was at 7:18, the task was at 9:30, and the temperature was at or near freezing. She would then be forced to jump into a freezing lake, where the water temperature had to be well below -10 degrees Celsius.

Once she got to the village where the hostages were being kept, she realised immediately why Hermione hadn't been present that morning: she was tied to a rock as one of the hostages.

There was a girl who looked like a miniaturised version of Fleur, a boy that had similar facial features to Krum, Cho Chang (who'd made up with Cedric enough to go to the Yule Ball), and Hermione.

Rose cut Hermione from the rock. She seemed to be in some type of trance. Then she cut mini-Fleur from her rock, and started to the surface with both of them.

When she got back to the surface, immediately both the girl and Hermione woke up, and seemed a bit disoriented. Rose got them to shore, and was led to the Medical Tent. He realised that, aside from Fleur, who'd run afoul of the Grindylows, he was the first back.

'You saved my sister even though she was not yours to save,' exclaimed Fleur. Rose was sure that if she were a male, that Fleur would be kissing her at this point.

In the end, Rose ended up getting first place for the task, not only for being the quickest, but for saving multiple hostages.

\\\/

The third task was a maze. The maze was rather straight forward, except for the fact that it had multiple obstacles, such as some creatures of Hagrid's, and a Sphinx.

Rose easily got past the Sphinx and was walking closer to the cup when she heard a scream. Normally, that scream would be music to her ears, as it was Cedric's voice. But Rose wasn't going to let anyone hurt another contestant—at least, not without her helping.

She got to a clearing, and found that Krum was cursing Cedric. Krum seemed to be under the Imperious Curse, she noticed. She sent a Disarming Spell, a waxing spell, and finished it off with a Stinging Hex to the privates. He crumpled to the ground, and Rose shot the red sparks for him to be rescued. She turned to Cedric, who immediately put his hands over his crotch.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Cedric. 'Why did you save me? I thought that you hated me.'

'I do,' admitted Rose. 'I just don't want you to get hurt if I'm not doing it. Plus, I hate Victor more.'

'What did Krum do?' asked Cedric, genuinely curious as to what got Rose worked up—preferably so that he could avoid doing the same thing. His Healer said that with a couple more Stinging Curses to his privates, he might never be able to have children.

'He wanted a lot more from a friend of mine than she was willing to give,' said Rose coldly. 'And then he attempted to force her to do something. A very much under-age friend of mine. Let's just say that he's lucky I didn't write "attempted rapist" on his chest and crucify him.'

Cedric made the decision right then and there that he would avoid Miss Potter and her friends as much as possible.

'I assume that you aren't going to make the same mistake he did, are you?' asked Rose coldly. Cedric thought that she sounded like she could cast a fairly strong _Crucio_ at the moment, just based on how cold her voice was.

'Of course not,' said Cedric. 'I've learnt my lesson.'

'Good,' said Rose. 'You will follow me and help me get to the cup. If you are lucky, I'll even let this be a clean sweep by the Hogwarts Champions.'

'You mean a draw?'

'Of course,' said Rose. 'We both win, Hogwarts wins, and if you put a toe out of line, I eviscerate you later. I certainly don't need a thousand more galleons.'

Soon they reached the cup and touched it at the same time. Within the first half-second of touching it, Rose could feel the sensations of taking a Portkey.

The Triwizard Cup did not take them back to the judges stand. No, it appeared as though Rose and Cedric were in a graveyard. Rose saw the name on one of the gravestones, and yelled, 'Cedric run!'

A voice went through her head of an alien with a squid head saying, 'It's a trap!'.

'Wormtail, kill the spare,' said a high voice. A green light flew across the cemetery towards Cedric, who ducked and immediately sent back a series of curses, some of which tended towards the Darker end of the scale. Wormtail eventually just stunned both Cedric and Rose. Somehow, Cedric managed to hide behind a tombstone whilst Rose was tied up to one marked "Tom Riddle".

\\\/

'The cup was a Portkey,' shouted Rose. 'He's back. Voldemort is back.'

'Nonsense,' said Minister Fudge. 'You killed him all those years ago. He can't be back.'

'It's true, Minister, I saw Him,' said Cedric.

'You're obviously Confunded, both of you,' said the Minister.

Just then, there was a scream. A girl was pointing at Moody who seemed to be in the middle of a very painful transformation. Rose could tell from the symptoms that Moody was in fact an imposter, who'd run out of Polyjuice Potion, a difficult potion that changes the outward appearance of the user. Rose had used the potion in her second year. That had been an odd experience, as there was some equipment on the person she was changing into that she wasn't used to.

'That's Barty Crouch,' said someone.

'Who?' asked another person. 'That ain't Barty Crouch.'

'I meant Barty Crouch, Jnr. ' clarified the first person.

'Take him to Azkaban,' screamed the Minister. 'And give him the Kiss for escaping!'

\\\/

A couple of days later, after a short prize ceremony, where Cedric and Rose each got ₲500, the school was back on the train for another summer.

A/N:

 **Edited 21 May 2016, as some shoddy editing work caused there to be references to 'Harry' in one scene (The _Imperious_ scene)**

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course)

Parts of this chapter were taken from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (unfortunately, I had to use the American version, so there may be discrepancies), and from _Avengers and Tournaments_ (Chapters 3-5), a previous work

We are still working up to the first chapter. I may write an 'interquel' that occurs in between parts of the first chapter

Also, no Horcruxes, except for the aforementioned diary (in Prequel 2: Chamber of Secrets)

The stinging charm is powerful enough that it doesn't matter whether or not the recipient is wearing pants or not. By 'pants' I mean 'trousers'.


	8. Prologue 7: Orde van de Feniks, Deel 1

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 6: Rose Potter _en de Orde van de Feniks,_ _deel 1_

The summer after Rose Potter's fourth year was long. At the end of the school year, she'd been involved in the last Challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, and Voldemort had returned, and her best frenemy nearly killed.

Cedric was a boy who had attempted to ask Rose on a date. When she refused, he tried to be a little more forceful, and Rose was forced to respond. Later, he'd gotten more of his act together, and she'd actually saved his life during the Final Task, where a man named 'Wormtail', who was the traitor who gave Voldemort the location of her parents, brought Voldemort back to life.

Cedric and her would never really be friends, but they would be the best of enemies—especially on the Pitch, as they were both Seekers (and rather good ones at that).

The only Champion that she was relatively friendly with was the one from France—Fleur, and that was only because Rose saved Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) in the second task. The second task had entailed hostages being taken from the Champions, and Fleur had been unable to retrieve her hostage, therefore, Rose did it.

The other champion, from Bulgaria, Victor Krum, thought that going to the Yule Ball meant that there was a relationship between him and Rose's best friend. Due to that misunderstanding, and the fact that women aren't treated the same in that part of the world, he'd attempted to have sexual contact with Hermione.

That is, he attempted to have sexual contact with a minor, who was three years younger than he was. Even in the Wizarding World, only betrothed spouses can have that type of contact if one of them is under-age.

\\\/

Rose had been reading through the papers every day, both Magical and Muggle, trying to find some hint that Voldemort was back to his regular nasty self. Unfortunately, Voldemort seemed not to be doing anything. Also, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was still denying that 'Lord Thingy' could even be back.

Worse yet, the _Daily Prophet_ was taking shots at both her and Dumbledore. Most of the time, it was only there if you looked close enough, but other times, it was more clear. Every once in a while, they'd take a shot at Cedric, who'd also reported that Voldemort was back, but since the Diggorys were a nice, respectable, pureblood family, it wasn't as often.

Dudley, who was at least 11 stone overweight, was learning boxing at his school, Smeltings, a public school. Unfortunately, he'd also taken an interest in sex. The first time he forced himself on her, she reported it to the police. The police said that the Dursleys had pressed charges on _her._ She had been arrested and spent a night in the detention facility before the charges were dropped. Rose suspected that Dumbledore was involved in getting the charges dropped.

\\\/

Dudley learning how to hit harder was never a good thing. Often he would go to the park and beat up kids. Generally, Rose had the misfortune of being in the area on many of those nights.

 _Damn,_ thought Rose. _Dudley's coming after me!_

This was one of those nights. It was rather warm out still, in the high 80s Fahrenheit (low 30s Celsius), even though it was past 8:00 at night. Then suddenly, the temperature dropped, and Dudley fell. Stupidly, Rose ran over to him. Then, she felt it.

She felt as though she'd never be happy again, which meant only one thing. A Dementor.

Dementors were the unnatural beings that guarded the island prison of Azkaban. Rose had become acquainted with them during her third year, when they'd been searching for the escaped convict Sirius Black, who'd been accused of betraying the Potters and murdering 13 people with one curse (12 Muggles and a wizard). Black had never actually committed those crimes, and had been set up by a former friend, Peter Pettigrew (the wizard that supposedly died).

There was only one defence against a Dementor, the Patronus Charm, a wickedly difficult charm Rose had managed her third year. She cast the spell, and her doe Patronus charged at the Dementors—Rose realised now that there were two of them, and that Dudley had gotten back up and was running straight towards one of them.

'You're running at one of them, you moron!' yelled Rose as she cast the spell again. This time, the spell worked even better, and it drove the Dementors off completely. Unfortunately for Rose, Dudley had fainted in the presence of the Dementors, and it was getting late.

Rose heard someone come around the corner, and hastily attempted to put his wand away.

'Don't put it away, girl!' said the voice that Rose knew to be Arabella Figg. 'What if there are more of them? I am going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!'

'What?' asked Rose dumbly.

'Dung up and left, said something about some cauldrons,' said Mrs Figg. Rose was getting very confused.

'You're a _witch_?' asked Rose.

'Unfortunately not,' said Figg. 'I'm a Squib, which Fletcher should know. He left you completely without cover, and Disapparated from in front of my house.'

Now that Mrs Figg mentioned it, Rose remembered hearing the characteristic crack of Apparation a little while previous. Mrs Figg got hold of Dudley, and between the two of them, managed to get Dudley back to Number 4, Figg complaining and ranting the whole way.

'What did you do, girl?' asked Vernon.

'I drove away a Dementor,' said Rose. 'They suck the good thoughts from people. And then, if they get a chance, they suck out your soul.'

'Dudley hasn't been de-souled, has he?' asked Petunia.

'Of course not, you'd know if they had,' said Rose, though she was quite unsure of what the normal symptoms of being Kissed by a Dementor were. It was quite possible that nobody would be able to tell the difference with Dudley.

Just then, a letter came for Rose.

 _Dear Miss Rose Lily Potter,_

 _Ministry Intelligence has detected that you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle, at approximately 21.23 this evening. Due to this severe breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and the breach of Section 13 of the Statute of Secrecy, you will be required to present your wand to Ministry Officials, who will break it, as the breach of these laws incurs an automatic expulsion from_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _In addition, you will be sentenced at a disciplinary hearing at 09.00 on 12 August at the Ministry of Magic._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office_

'Do your lot have a Death Penalty?' asked Vernon hopefully.

Just then, Rose received another note.

 _Rose,_

 _As your Magical Guardian, I authorise you to defend yourself in whatever means necessary. I am at the Ministry taking care of the issue. I believe that Dumbledore is here, too. Do not surrender your wand under any circumstances._

 _Augusta 'Gran' Longbottom_

'What's all this nonsense?' asked Vernon. 'What is this thing that you did?'

'I did magic, that is, the Patronus Charm, in the presence of a Muggle, i.e. Dudley,' said Rose. 'It drives away the Dementors.'

\\\/

After a couple of minutes, in which Vernon threatened to throw her out of the house at least twice, and in which Aunt Petunia got a Howler from Dumbledore, Rose got a letter from the Ministry, rescinding her Expulsion, although she would still have a hearing, which would ultimately determine whether or not she was expelled.

Gran Longbottom then sent a letter stating that she would come get her in a matter of minutes.

'You got your wish, Uncle,' said Rose. 'The grandmother of my friend is coming to get me.'

'What about the bleeding screaming letter from the Head Freak?!' bellowed Vernon.

'Honestly, she doesn't care what Dumbledore says or does,' responded Rose.

True to her word, five minutes later, Gran showed up. 'I am taking your niece for the rest of the holiday, and will escort her to the disciplinary hearing.'

'Get out of my house!' bellowed Vernon.

\\\/

They Apparated from a street a couple of blocks from Number 4. When they got to Longbottom Manor, they found that Dumbledore had sent a letter imploring them not to do what they just did.

'Miss Potter, we have rescued your Godfather from his ancestral home, where he was rather unhappy. Dumbledore is equally unhappy at what we've done.'

'Rose!' cried Sirius Black, coming into the entryway.

'Sirius!' cried Rose, running to hug him.

'I heard that you were attacked by Dementors?' asked Sirius.

Rose nodded. 'I thought that Dumbledore wanted you at your ancestral home?'

'After the Dementor attack, I released myself on my own recognizance to Longbottom Manor,' said Sirius. 'It's a bit nicer, and I get to keep an eye on you. Also, Molly has her hands full trying to clean _my_ house, and order me around in _my_ house.'

'The Weasleys are there?'

'Dumbledore has requisitioned it as the headquarters of an anti-Voldemort group, the Order of the Phoenix,' said Sirius. 'Molly has taken it on herself to bring her four children with her.'

'Four? What happened to Percy?'

'They had a big row the night after the Tournament ended,' said Sirius. 'Percy accused his father of being "blinded by Dumbledore", and Arthur accused Percy of being a ministry spy: Percy's taken a job in the Minister's Office.'

'Oh, my' said Rose. 'That does sound like a large row. What's the truth of it?'

'Arthur is probably right,' said Augusta. 'Weasley was down in Improper Use when I went to investigate. Badgering poor Mafalda to expel you and have the Aurors arrest you on trumped up charges.'

'What is our strategy?'

'Well, you can't lose your temper, as I hear that you are want to do,' said Augusta. 'If your hearing were with Mme Bones, then you'd actually get a fair hearing, but somehow, I don't think that is going to be the case.'

\\\/

That certainly was not the case. On a hunch, Augusta Longbottom took Rose directly to the Court Chambers in the bowels of the building. She also sent a note to Mme Bones just in case she was mistaken, so that it wouldn't be held against Rose.

As it was, the Minister appeared and was angry that she was actually there. 'Come, girl.' he commanded of Rose.

The courtroom was large, circular, and had stone walls. There were seats around that sat stadium-style around a chair in the middle of the room. There were chains on the chair. Rose walked over to the chair, but the chains didn't wrap around her arm, like she'd seen in the Pensieve. The rest of the Wizengamot filed in. Percy Weasley took a position behind Fudge, and had parchment and a quill out. It was obvious that he was the court reporter. He gave no sign of recognition to Rose.

'I call this court to session,' said the Minister. 'The case of _The Ministry of Magic, Malfada Hopkirk, Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge v Rose Potter._ '

'Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore,' interrupted a voice from the edge of the room.

'Witness for the Defence, Augusta Longbottom, the Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, current Proxy of Longbottom' interrupted Gran Longbottom.

'Lady Longbottom, hem-hem, what is your standing with this court?' asked a Member who had a pink cardigan over her robes. 'Hem-hem, isn't it your duty as a member of the Wizengamot to be finding this pompous child guilty, not defending him. Hem-hem, the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty, and what you are doing.'

What this woman, who seemed to look like a toad, thought of Gran Longbottom, as the Minister put out his hand to stop whatever comments Toad-Lady wanted to make.

'Honourable Member Umbridge, I am the Magical Guardian of the child,' said Longbottom. 'Is it not in our by-laws that a suspect is innocent until proven guilty? I have evidence that this trial is completely biased.'

'Very well,' said the Minister, ignoring Longbottom.

'Are you Rose Potter, of Number 4 Privet Drive?'

'Did you cast a Patronus in the presence of a Muggle?'

'Did you, in fact, use magic after previously receiving a notice, and in full knowledge of the illegality of your actions?'

The Minister asked these questions rapidly so that Rose had no chance of answering. The last word had barely left his lips when he turned to the Wizengamot.

'See, Miss Potter has no defence. She's guilty, send her to Azkaban for a period of no shorter than 10 years, after which she will be ineligible to be educated at any school in the World!'

'As it so happens, we do have a defence to each of your accusations,' said Dumbledore. 'First, for part of the summer, Miss Potter lives at the Dursley residence, at the address you described. The only Muggle in the area when Miss Potter supposedly cast a charm that most of you can't do was her Muggle cousin, who lives at the same residence.'

'It doesn't matter where the Muggle lives, Dumbledore!' screamed Fudge.

'In this case, it does, Minister,' said Dumbledore. 'Seeing as Mr Dursley, the younger Mr Dursley, and Mrs Dursley all have previous knowledge of magic. Therefore, you cannot find Rose Potter guilty of the charge of "Breaking the Statute of Secrecy", which is what using magic in front of Muggles equates to.'

'Very well, Dumbledore,' said the Minister. 'What about the Patronus that our records show she performed?'

'I performed a Patronus Charm to ward off the Dementors,' said Rose, calmly.

'See, that's more evidence of her trying to show off,' said Fudge nastily. 'Using a Patronus! Why would a Dementor be anywhere near Little Whinging?'

'Actually, Minister, with respect, Muggles can see neither the Patronus nor the Dementors,' said Rose. 'Even if I were showing off, I wouldn't use something that the person couldn't see. I'd like to call my witness, Arabella Figg, please.'

'Call her in,' said the Minister grudgingly.

'Where do you live?' asked the Minister when Figg got to the witness stand. 'We know that there are no witches or wizards, other than Miss Potter, in her area. We closely monitor that situation.'

'I'm a Squib,' said Figg. 'Illegitimate and Disowned Member of the Draven family, whose proxy sits on this court.'

'You will not make comments about the court, or you will be found in Contempt of Court and sentenced to a period of no less than five years in Azkaban!' said Fudge, who was the second cousin once removed, the third cousin, the first cousin and the first cousin thrice removed of the aforementioned Member. 'You will give the details of your parentage after your obviously rehearsed testimony.'

'Can you describe the attack?' asked Mme Bones from her seat on the Wizengamot.

'I was walking from the store, when I saw a boy and a girl walking down the street. Then everything went cold, it was 30 degrees that day, and the temperature went down to about 10. I then felt like I was never going to be happy again.'

'Did you see the Dementor?' asked Mme Bones.

'Yes, they were 3 metres tall, and covered in Dark hooded cloaks. It had a rattling sound to it,' said Mrs Figg. 'One of the Dementors swooped over to the boy and started to lower its hood to perform the Kiss. Then, the defendant cast a Patronus which seemed to temporarily drive off one of them. The defendant cast it again, and they were fully driven off. I then escorted Mr Dursley and Miss Potter back to their residence.'

'She cast a corporal Patronus?' Bones asked.

'I believe so,' said Figg.

Augusta leaned over to Rose. 'A corporal Patronus takes an actual form.'

'Miss Potter, same question: Did you cast a corporal Patronus?' asked Mme Bones.

'Yes.'

'What form?'

'A doe,' said Rose. 'It's always been a doe.'

'Since when?'

'Third year, when someone put Dementors around the school I was attending,' answered Rose. 'It seems like the Dementors did their best to harm me that year, instead of Black, so Professor Lupin taught me.'

The Wizengamot debated for a minute, in which Fudge attempted to call Figg's testimony 'unconvincing', but it seemed as though most of the Members thought that her testimony was convincing.

'Prosecution, do you rest your case?' asked Bones.

'She raped her cousin, for Merlin's sake! You can't be thinking of letting her go!' said Fudge.

'That charge was dropped,' said Rose. 'And even if it hadn't been, he's only a Muggle.'

'What does that matter?' asked Fudge, clearly meaning 'at the moment', as personally, he felt that Muggles were scum.

'Recent history says that rape of a Muggle is merely a fine and a warning,' said Rose. 'But, I'd like to swear to your Honours that it was my cousin who raped _me_.'

'Very well,' said Mme Bones. 'If the prosecution cannot make any relevant comments, then their case is closed. Defence, any closing statements?'

Dumbledore gave a quick summary of the case, and ended by saying that 'if the Dementors were there, you must acquit.'

Eventually, the Wizengamot voted, and by a vote of 275-25, they found Rose not guilty. Interestingly enough, it was mostly the Death Eaters and Fudge brownnosers who'd voted to find her guilty.

\\\/

When Rose was leaving the courtroom, Madame Bones approached her and Gran Longbottom. 'Honoured Member Lady Longbottom, may I have a word with the Lady Potter?'

'Yes, of course,' said Augusta.

'Miss Potter, I have taken the liberty of not only having the record state that you were not guilty, but I am attempting to have this incident expunged from your permanent record.'

'Thank you, Lady Bones,' said Rose.

'If you will call the house elf that was involved in that previous incident, then I'll see what I can do about that other charge.'

'The elf in question, used to be owned by the Malfoys and now is owned by The Honourable Lady Longbottom,' said Rose. 'Although, I think that the elf intends to ask her to transfer him to me once I become of age.'

An elf popped in. By its amazing array of clothes, Rose could instantly tell that it was Dobby.

'Dobby is hearing that the Great Miss Rose Potter, ma'am is talking about Dobby! Is there anything that Dobby can do to be helping the Great Miss Rose Potter, ma'am or the Mistress Great Lady Longbottom, Long may she live, or the Small Master Neville, Friend of the Great Rose Potter, ma'am?'

'Actually, there is, did you say your name was Dobby?' said Mme Bones. Dobby nodded. 'What can you tell me about the incident with the Hover Charm?'

'Perhaps most of the incidents relating to me during my second year, too,' prompted Rose. 'And I forbid you to punish yourself for anything that you say today.'

Dobby gave his explanation about the Hover Charm, and quite more, including a secret stash of Dark materials at the Malfoy house, and some of the Malfoys' associates and their last known whereabouts. That list included a number of people who had 'only done the Dark Lord's bidding under the _Imperious Curse_.'

\\\/

It was when they got back to Hogwarts that Rose knew that something was up. The woman who'd accused Gran Longbottom of treason, was sitting at the Staff Table, wearing the same bloody pink cardigan over teacher's robes.

'I should have known,' said Rose to Hermione, who'd been made prefect, along with Ron. 'That Defence book is rubbish. She was at my trial—a real ass kisser for Fudge. She accused Gran of committing treason by helping to defend me.'

'That's Dolores Umbridge,' said one of the more connected members of the table. 'She's one of Fudge's lead enforcers. I bet my whole allowance that she's the one directing the _Prophet_ to libel you, Potter. She also hates what she calls "half-breeds" like centaurs, werewolves, vampires, etc.'

'Seems like such a charming woman,' said Rose sarcastically. 'You know that it is libel? You actually trust me?'

'You and Cedric both claim to have seen You-Know-Who return,' said the other girl. 'Most of Gryffindor believes you, Rose.'

This 'Dolores Umbridge' toad-woman interrupted the Headmaster in the middle of his speech, and then gave a fifteen minute speech that talked about pureblood politics, and how the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts.

'That was one of the dullest speeches I have ever heard,' moaned Ron Weasley. 'A bit of waffle.'

'There was a lot of important things hidden in that waffle, Ronald,' said Hermione.

Another thing that Rose noticed was that Hagrid hadn't returned yet. Dumbledore had sent him on a mission, but nobody was saying what the mission was. He'd also failed to bring attention to the fact that Hagrid was not present.

To their defence, the mission was obvious: find the giants, and convince them to stay away from Voldemort.

A third thing was that the Sorting Hat, for the first time in _living_ memory (although not in ghostly memory), had given a warning, and had suggested that the school stand together and be strong from within. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, confirmed that the Hat had given the same advice before (and he would know, since he had celebrated his 500th deathday just a couple of years before).

\\\/

'Hello, class,' said Dolores Umbridge at their first class with her. There were a few mumbled 'hellos' from the class.

'That just won't do,' said Umbridge in the manner of a kindergarten teacher. 'When I greet you, you are to reply "Good Morning, Professor Umbridge, ma'am!". Good morning, class.'

She got her desired result, as the class called out, 'Good Morning, Professor Umbridge.'

She then went on a rant about how many teachers they had, and how none of them followed the approved curriculum, and how 'a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course' would get them to OWL level.

'We're not going to practise spells?' asked Seamus.

'Hand, boy!' said Umbridge. 'Do you expect to be attacked during my class?'

'No,' said Seamus.

'Then why would you _need_ spells?' asked Umbridge.

'What if a werewolf attacks us?'

'If you come in contact with Dark Wizards, Witches, or Creatures (including the aforementioned Werewolves), you should simply call for the Aurors.'

'How are we supposed to pass the OWLs?' asked Seamus.

'Are you a ministry-approved educational expert, Mr Finnegan?' asked Umbridge. 'Then you are not qualified to decide how to run the class. Also, Detention, tonight, 5.00 for speaking out of turn.'

She then said that traitorous wizards were claiming that 'A certain Dark Wizard' had returned from the grave, and that anyone heard talking about such things should be reported to her or the Aurors immediately.

Near the end of class, she gave Rose a detention for annoying her, and for claiming that Voldemort had returned.

\\\/

'This is your OWL year,' said Snape at their first potions lesson of the year. 'As such, next year many of you will cease studying with me, as I take only the best into my NEWT class.'

He gave a gleeful look that some of the students would be leaving this class. Or it looked to Rose as if it were gleeful—it was the same look he had when he wanted to expel her or when Black was about to be Kissed by the Dementors.

'The test in June will be an important examination, as it will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic as this class has proven, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" or face my displeasure.'

There was nobody in the class that wanted to ask _how_ he would show his displeasure if they weren't in his class the next year, as nobody wanted to face his wrath. Anyway, they all knew that he would at least take points by proxy or fine them points for minor infractions in the halls.

\\\/

The next day, Rose noticed something on Seamus's hand. 'What's that?' she asked.

'It's nothing,' he said.

But Rose had noticed something. As she drew closer, she saw that it was writing.

"I Mustn't disrupt the class" was written on his hand.

'When did you get this?' she asked.

'Last night, with Umbridge,' he replied.

'Hey, Neville,' called Rose to the Common Room. 'Come take a look at something, could you?'

Neville came over. 'What do you want me to look at?'

'You are the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House who has been raised as such,' said Rose. 'Unlike me. I want you to look at Seamus's hand and tell me what you see.'

He took a look before stepping back.

'But that's illegal! Who did this? Those quills are supposed to be for signing contracts that take 30 seconds to write your name. Otherwise, they're illegal!' Neville turned to Seamus. 'Who did this?'

'Supposed-Professor Umbitch,' said Seamus. 'An' I dunna really think she cares or not what is illegal.'

Hermione came over to see what the fuss was about. 'Did Umbridge cut that into his hand?' she asked when she saw the hand.

'No, it's even worse,' answered Rose.

'She forced him to do it himself,' said Neville. 'This is the scar of a blood quill. Purebloods use it to sign contracts, but they haven't been used like this since they were outlawed in 1783, after the American Colony's rebellion finished. It seems as though our forces wanted to torture the rebels.'

'You do realise, of course, that the American Rebellion ended in a British surrender?' asked Hermione. 'At least that's how it went on the Muggle side.'

'That's right,' said Neville. 'After their victory, the Loyalist Wizards joined up with Canada, and by 1815 had taken over the American Wizarding Government. By 1932, they'd become the Dominion of Magical North America. There is a reason that the Magical Government is based in Ottawa and Salem.'

'We've gotten off topic here,' said Rose, even though she was fascinated with the history of Magical North America. 'So a use that is clearly designed to torture is illegal?'

'Yes, of course,' said Neville. 'I'll have to contact Gran about this. Someone should tell Dumbledore about this, too.'

'I'll do that,' said Rose. Having been to the Headmaster's office many times over her first four years at Hogwarts, she knew exactly where it was. The only problem was the password to get in, and even that was easy, as the headmaster preferred to use candies as the passwords.

Later, she went to the Headmaster's office, and met the gargoyle, which took the passwords from those wishing to enter. Rose started listing candies until she got to, 'Cockroach Cluster,' after which the gargoyle moved aside to let her enter the spiral staircase.

The spiral staircase wasn't a normal staircase where you just followed the steps. No, the staircase was similar to an escalator in that it moved the occupant in the desired direction of travel until you got to the platform at the top (or bottom) of the stairs.

'Come, Miss Potter,' said Dumbledore's voice just as she was about to knock. The door swung open, and Rose walked in. She saw the portraits of the former Heads of the school, and the Headmaster's Phoenix sitting on his perch.

'What do you need, Miss Potter? Hopefully, a teacher hasn't sent you here?'

'Most Honoured Member Dumbledore of the Wizengamot and of the International Confederation of Wizards, I come before thee today as I believe that one of the professors at this school is breaking the law to a severe extent' said Rose, trying to convey that she was talking to him as a member of the Wizengamot.

'Heir Potter, which professor are you talking about?' asked Dumbledore, using the same forms. 'Professor Snape, as always, has my full confidence.'

'Professor Umbridge, Honoured Member,' said Rose. 'I have seen evidence that she is using a Worldwide-forbidden item known as a "Blood Quill".'

'A Blood Quill?!' exploded Dumbledore. 'Who has the professor used it on?'

'Seamus Finnegan of the O'Flanagan Family of the North of Ireland,' said Rose. 'I am unsure whether or not she has used the Quill on anyone else. I am scheduled for detention tonight at 17:00.'

There was no division of Northern Ireland and Ireland in the Magical World, it was just that sometimes, a territorial designation was added to the family name. In this case, O'Flanagan was a family from around Counties Fermanagh and Monaghan, which are in the northern part of the Irish island (which was wholly a part of the Magical United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland).

'I will contact Amelia Bones at the DMLE, Heir Potter,' said Dumbledore. 'I'm sure that Heir Longbottom is informing the Honourable Lady Longbottom?'

Rose nodded.

'Go to the Detention,' said Dumbledore. 'If we catch her in the act, it will help the prosecution greatly.'

'Yes, sir,' said Rose.

A/N:

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course)

UK 'public school' is American "private school"

We are still working up to the first chapter. I may write an 'interquel' that occurs in between parts of the first chapter

Also, no Horcruxes, except for the aforementioned diary (in Prequel 2: Chamber of Secrets)

The stinging charm is powerful enough that it doesn't matter whether or not the recipient is wearing pants or not


	9. Prologue 8: Orde van de Feniks, Deel 2

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Prologue 6: Rose Potter _en de Orde van de Feniks,_ _deel_ _2_

Rose was in the middle of gouging the words, 'I mustn't tell lies' into her hand, when the door burst open.

'How dare you!' exclaimed Umbridge, not seeing who was at the door. 'Is this how you treat your betters?'

'You are not my "better", Ms Umbridge,' said Dumbledore. 'In fact, I seem to be under the impression that I hold your employment contract.'

Umbridge looked around at Dumbledore, trying to find it.

'I didn't mean that literally,' said Dumbledore. 'Why would I be so stupid as to bring your contract with me when you'd just blast it into a thousand pieces.'

'Why are you here?'

'Two reasons: first, it is a violation of the Charter of Hogwarts to have children in detention for "longer than three hours on a week-day, five hours on a week-end, neither of which should occur from the hours of 4 hours after noon until 6 and a half hours after noon, as that is the time the students should be eating their evening meal". You can take a look at the copy I've brought you (as you seem to have lost yours). It's on page 564, Section 23, Subsection A, Paragraph 92.'

'How I run my detentions is none of your business,' said Umbridge. 'For if you question me, you question the Ministry and by extension the Ministry. I can stand for many things, Headmaster, but the one thing I cannot stand is disloyalty.'

'I'm afraid that your contract will not allow me to keep you on as a teacher if you keep flaunting your disregard of rules that have been in effect since before I was born,' said Dumbledore.

'You filthy half-blood!' yelled Umbridge, reminiscent of another witch with mental problems currently residing in Azkaban. 'Like I said in my speech, "A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation". You've been going far to easy on your students, Dumbledore. When my grandpappy was a student here, you couldn't sit straight for weeks after a detention.'

'The detention rule has been around since before my grandfather's grandfather's grandfather, Ms Umbridge,' said Dumbledore. 'I would expect you to adhere to it, if not for the second reason I am here.'

'Which is?'

' _Expelliarmus!'_ came the cry from the hall, taking Umbridge's wand from her.

'How dare you attack me! I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Mister of Magic! I'll have you arrested!' Umbridge called. Rose couldn't believe that Umbridge was trying to use that line. 'Tell them, Potter, that what I am doing is for the Greater Good!'

Dumbledore flinched at that line, having used it himself on occasion. A number of the people in the hallway attempting to enter the office also flinched, as it had been the slogan of Grindelwald, the second-most Dark wizard of the century (incidentally, 'defeated' by Dumbledore: nobody knew whether that meant "just defeated and locked up" or "killed").

'The second reason that we are here, Ms Umbridge, is that you have been accused of using a forbidden item on the students, and therefore have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you. However, if you fail to mention something that you later rely upon in court, it may harm your defence. If you don't have an advocate, one may be given to you by the court at your own expense. Do you understand these rights I have just read you?' said Mme Bones, stepping out of the shadows, entering the room, and placing magic-resistant handcuffs on the now former professor.

'I am the Senior Undersecretary! I'll have your badge!' said Umbridge as she was being arrested.

The Aurors took photographs of the object in Rose's hand, and took a memory to put in the legal Pensieve. They wrestled Umbridge to the Floo, where she was transported to the ministry.

\\\/

 **Hogwarts Professor, Senior Undersecretary arrested!**

 _By Rita Kimcorn_

 _Last night, this writer was present in the Ministry as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Current Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, was led through the Ministry building in handcuffs._

 _Mme Bones, Director of the DMLE, had this to say, 'Ms Umbridge is accused of using a Blood Quill on at least two students, one of whom is the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House.'_

 _For those of us who are not from Ancient and Noble Houses, a Blood Quill is used only for certain contracts, and has been outlawed for other purposes ever since the Colonial Uprising of 1776 as, if used long enough will carve the words into the victims hand using their own blood._

 _Bones also stated that Umbridge claims that the Minister knew about everything, included a supposed attempt to murder the Girl-Who-Lived Rose Potter earlier this summer._

 _Whether or not this is related to the supposed Dementor attack in Surrey is unknown. Umbridge is being held in a secure facility, and will be tried next week. The DMLE has entered an investigation of Minister Fudge, and is contemplating a move to impeach._

The next week, Umbridge was found guilty of all crimes against her, and sentenced to 20 years imprisonment, and a further 20 years hard labour (to be served consecutively). After she was done with that, the Goblins wanted to get their hands on her, as there were a number of financial irregularities in her accounts, including what looked to be bribes.

The ministry sent an Auror, who was much better than Umbridge. With Umbridge out of the way, Fudge seemed to be not quite as militaristic against Rose.

\\\/

Rose learnt more about the Order of the Phoenix from her letters with Sirius. The letters were written in code, with a certain pass phrase necessary to read the actual letter. Also, there was a code word that had to be added to the pass phrase in order to actually read the unencrypted letter.

Dumbledore started the group during the Marauder's time at school, and as soon as James had joined the Aurors, he was invited, along with his friends to join the group. The Order had taken down quite a few Dark Wizards and Death Eaters during the First War, but seemed to be focusing on membership and information gathering.

This bit was quite hard, as the Minister was still threatening the Order with Azkaban. He'd already attempted to have Dumbledore arrested on various charges, but the Aurors refused to charge him.

\\\/

Nothing much happened that year, except for at Christmas and at the OWLs. At Christmas, Arthur Weasley was attacked by a large snake somewhere in the Ministry. This led to the Weasley family, Hermione and Rose staying at the Black Ancestral Home at a location Rose couldn't say, as it was under the _Fidelius_ charm.

She could definitely tell why Sirius hated the place. There was a heavy snake motif, many dark objects laying around, and a house-elf whose ambition it was to serve his 'True Masters the great Bellatrix and Narcissa' and to have his head cut off and placed on the wall with his ancestors.

So, not the place a person would usually willingly go to on holiday.

One of the brighter bits of being at the Black House, which Sirius described as 'dark as its name', was that Sirius himself had temporarily returned to his childhood home.

Rose thought that Dumbledore wanted him in the house to keep an eye on her.

Eventually, Mr Weasley recovered, and a few days before New Year's, came to the Black House to celebrate. Mrs Weasley was very happy, as she got to cook a lot of food. The twins told Rose that was their mother's tendency: to cook enough for a small army, which Rose thought described the Weasleys.

\\\/

One night, as Rose was in the Common Room, Lavender came up to her. 'Have you ever slept with Hermione?' Lavender asked.

'As in slept in the same bed or had sexual relations?' asked Rose.

'You know what I mean,' said Lavender.

'Hermione is my best friend, and we have occasionally slept in the same bed together,' answered Rose. 'But we have never _slept together_ the other way.'

Lavender seemed disappointed at Rose's answer. Just then, Hermione came back from the library, where she'd been revising for exams.

'You wouldn't believe what Padma just asked me,' stated Hermione. 'Apparently, Parvati wants to know whether you and I have ever _slept_ together. I told her that, obviously we hadn't.'

'Lav just asked me the same thing,' said Rose.

\\\/

'You should've seen the way I saved the goal from the Tottenham Chaser! It was a good shot, but not good enough to get past me.'

Rose had been asked out by someone named Cormac McLaggen, and was now regretting it. The whole half hour that she'd been at The Three Broomsticks with him, he'd been talking about himself, and the goals that he'd made during a Quidditch summer program. Finally, Rose had enough.

'Are you just going to sit there all day and talk about yourself?' asked Rose.

'We could move on to more physical things,' suggested Cormac. Rose thought she heard a groan from somewhere in the pub. Rose took out her wand and pointed it at a very precious spot.

'Cormac, you're obviously not my type,' said Rose. 'We're through. Thanks for the drink.'

'But we could...'

'NO WANDS IN THE PUB!' shouted the proprietor, trying to avoid the fight she knew was coming.

Unfortunately, it was too late, as Rose shot a stinging hex at Cormac, and he fell to the ground. A couple of fellow students picked him up and dragged him to the castle to receive medical attention.

Rose looked around the pub. Over to one side, she saw Cho with Cedric.

'Hey, Rose,' said Cho.

'Hi, Cho,' said Rose. 'Has he been good?'

' _Very_ good,' said Cho in a tone that clearly signified that she wasn't talking about his behaviour. 'Let's just say that I am very happy that you turned him down. I expect there to only be a two or three year wait until the next Diggory enters the world, if you know what I mean.'

Both Rose and Cedric were blushing. He pulled out a chair.

'Join us for a drink,' he said, and made sure to catch the waiter's eye. 'Three Butterbeers,' he called and the waiter quickly brought the drink. 'Put it on my tab, Jose.'

'Si, señor,' said the waiter in a Mainland Spanish accent. That seemed a little unusual to Rose, as mostly the Spanish stayed in Spain, as they had a decent Magical School there. It only dated to the 1500s, so it had never been invited to the Triwizard Tournament.

\\\/

'What the hell are you doing, Ronald Weasley?' asked Lavender. 'I thought you were dating me, not Rose.'

'He said he was dating you?' asked Hermione. 'He was dating me!'

'Now, girls,' said Ron nervously, as he noticed three girls not fighting with each other, but advancing with their wands drawn.

There wands weren't just drawn, but Ron knew that he was going to be in some serious pain if the spells connected.

'Can't we talk about this?' asked Ron. 'And aren't you three supposed to be fighting?'

'I would never fight with my best friend,' said Rose. 'And Lavender is too much of an airhead to give me an interesting fight, no offence.'

'None taken,' said Lavender. 'I know that I'm not as academically gifted as you, although I am gifted in other departments.'

Rose wanted to facepalm, but her hand was currently on her wand. Rose noticed that Ginny seemed to be mad at her brother.

'One of the best girls in your life, and you fuck them over like this?' asked Ginny. 'Fred, George, I've found you a new product tester!'

'That was their problem: they didn't fuck me,' said Ron, momentarily forgetting about the pain he was about to receive from three angry witches. Ginny groaned and looked like she wanted to facepalm, but she had the same problem as Rose: her wand was in her hand.

'I think that we should show Weasley what happens when you try to seduce three girls,' said Rose, sparks flying from her wand.

Ronald didn't come back from the Hospital Wing for three days.

\\\/

Halfway through the spring term, Hagrid returned with hideous bruises all over his face. He had been to see the giants, but his mission was unsuccessful, due to the fact that Madame Maxime (Headmistress of Beauxbatons) had used magic against them, and due to the influence the Death Eaters had over them.

Rose would learn later that he'd brought his half-brother home with him.

\\\/

The other very unusual thing that happened was during the OWL testing. Rose got through the Defence, Charms, Potions, Wild Creatures, Transfiguration and Herbology fine (in fact, she got a bonus point in Defence for being able to perform the Patronus charm. It was during her History of Magic exam (the last exam) that things started to happen.

She was on a question about the "Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and why Lichtenstein refused to join" when she felt a pain in her scar, which caused her to black out.

She then saw Sirius Black being tortured by Lord Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries. By the time that she woke up, the exam was over. She attempted to find Dumbledore, but he was out. McGonagall and most of the other teachers seemed to be mysteriously missing as well.

'Rose, we're coming with you,' said Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione. Rose had told Hermione as soon as they were out of the exam.

'How are we going to get there?' asked Rose.

'We'll fly, of course,' said Luna Lovegood, a rather odd girl, whose father ran a tabloid called _The Quibbler_. 'On Thestrals.'

Rose sent a letter to Dumbledore stating where they were going to be, and who was coming, and they went to the grounds to find the Thestrals.

Within an hour, they were at the Ministry, making their way down to the Department of Mysteries. They got through a spinning room into a room with small glass balls. Rose knew this was the right room.

'Look for Row ninety-seven! That's where Sirius is!' said Rose. They got to Row 97, but there was no sign of Sirius.

'Look, Rose, there's one with your name on,' said Neville. Rose went over and picked it up.

She saw that the ball was labelled "SPT to APWBD, Dark Lord and (?) Rose Potter". That's when she heard a slow clapping.

'Very good, Potter. Turn around, slowly, and give that to me.' said a drawling voice that Rose could identify easily—it was Lucius Malfoy, and he didn't seem to be alone. 'To me, now,' he repeated.

'Where is Sirius?' asked Rose.

The woman on the left of Malfoy mimicked her. ' _Where is Sirius?_ Well, Potter, you need to learn the difference between dreams and reality. My dear cousin was never here!'

The voice of an alien with a fish head saying, 'It's a trap!' went through Rose's head, as it was want to do in situations such as this.

'Don't attack, Bellatrix,' said Malfoy, as she was getting ready to curse people. This simple utterance enraged Neville.

'My name is Neville Longbottom. You tortured my parents. Prepare to die.'

Obviously, Neville had been doing some reading on the side, as he shot out some rather nasty curses, some of which were just barely legal.

'I'll have a fun time reuniting you with your parents!' said Bellatrix crazily, as she prepared to cast her favourite curse—the _Cruciatus_ Curse. Unfortunately for her, she kept having to dodge and shield as Neville was raining down curses on her. 'Use your aggressive feelings, boy!' she encouraged.

Rose used that distraction to start sending the spheres at the Death Eaters.

'What's in the sphere?' asked Rose as she pelted the Death Eaters with the glass spheres.

'Are you stupid?' asked Lucius. 'It's a prophesy. Only those whom the prophesy is about can pick it up. One of our own found that out at his expense earlier this year.'

Malfoy had to dodge a prophesy.

'Run!' shouted Rose to the others. The ran into a room with a veil that seemed to be fluttering, as though it was a windy day. They passed a room with Time Turners in it, and a room with brains, where they re-met the Death Eaters.

\\\/

After a while, the Order of the Phoenix actually showed up. Bellatrix was severely wounded from her fight with Neville, but both were amazingly still alive. Rose shot a spell at Lucius, and Remus Lupin told him what a good fighter he was.

Unfortunately, that gave Bellatrix the distraction to kill one of the Order Members. She ran off, and Rose followed, shooting off every spell she knew.

'I could kill you,' said Rose. 'You know that I could.'

She shot an overpowered stinging hex a little higher than usual, which caused Bella to fall back. She then sent a _Reducto_ at Bella's hand, which completely annihilated her hand. Unfortunately, it was the wrong hand, and Bellatrix followed up with a couple of curses that Rose dodged.

'You look like you're training for the ballet!' said Bellatrix gleefully. Rose knocked her down again, and disarmed her. Rose then prepared to literally disarm Bellatrix, casting the _Reducto_ at her other hand.

'You want to kill her,' said a voice that could only be Voldemort. 'You know the spell.'

\\\/

Dumbledore had prevented Rose from killing Bellatrix or being killed by Voldemort. Fortunately, Dumbledore stalled Voldemort enough that the Minister of Magic was able to see him, before Voldemort escaped.

'He's back! He's really back!' shouted Fudge.

\\\/

'That sphere contained a prophesy,' said Dumbledore to Rose a little while later in his office.

'But the sphere broke during the battle,' said Rose.

'Fortunately, I was the one who was given the prophesy. It went like this:

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but it will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live whilst the other survives. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches.'_

'So it's me, then?' asked Rose.

'That's the oddest thing, Rose—it didn't need to mean you at all. There was one other child who fit the first qualifications of being born at the end of July to parents who'd thrice defied the Dark Lord.'

'Neville!'

'Correct,' said Dumbledore. 'But once Voldemort failed to kill you, you were marked as His equal.'

'But Divination is a woolly discipline,' said Rose.

'Yes, I agree,' said Dumbledore. 'However, Voldemort believes in the prophesy. That is why he attacked your family—he only knew part of the prophesy. He will continue to attack you until either he or you are dead.'

'He'd do that anyway, Headmaster,' said Rose. 'I was the one who defeated him the first time.'

'Very right,' said Dumbledore. 'Now get back to your Common Room, and have a good summer.'

'You too, sir,' said Rose, walking to the door.

'I will,' said the Headmaster. 'The ICW meeting is in the Caribbean this summer.'

A/N:

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course). If I had written out everything, canon would've gone out the window by book 2 (or sooner)

UK 'public school' is American "private school"

We are still working up to the first chapter. I may write an 'interquel' that occurs in between parts of the first chapter

Also, no Horcruxes, except for the aforementioned diary (in Prequel 2: Chamber of Secrets)

The stinging charm is powerful enough that it doesn't matter whether or not the recipient is wearing pants/trousers or not

Neville in this chapter is a composite character between canon (i.e. movie and book) Neville and Ron

OMAKE: Cormac scene special edition

'You should've seen the way I saved the goal from the Tottenham Chaser! It was a good shot, but not good enough to get past me.'

Rose had been asked out by someone named Cormac McLaggen, and was now regretting it. The whole half hour that she'd been at The Three Broomsticks with him, he'd been talking about himself, and the goals that he'd made during a Quidditch summer program. Finally, Rose had enough.

'Are you just going to sit there all day and talk about yourself?' asked Rose.

'We could move on to more physical things,' suggested Cormac. Rose thought she heard a groan from somewhere in the pub. Rose took out her wand and pointed it at a very precious spot.

'Cormac, you're obviously not my type,' said Rose. 'We're through. Thanks for the drink.'

'But we could...'

'NO WANDS IN THE PUB!' shouted the proprietor, trying to avoid the fight she knew was coming.

Unfortunately, it was too late, as Cormac shot a hex at Rose that missed at point-blank range, and Rose shot a stinging hex at Cormac in his most sensitive spot, and he fell to the ground.

OMAKE 2:

Rose shot her signature spell at Lucius.

'Good one, Lily,' said Sirius. He threw a couple of curses at Bellatrix before she got was able to hit him with a curse. It knocked him back, and she followed it up with a spell she'd obviously learned from the Black Library. It killed Sirius, and Bellatrix ran away.

Rose ran after her. 'Crucio!' shouted Rose.


	10. Interquel 1: Summer

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

 _I_ _nterquel 1: Summer_

Roughly a week after Rose left the Dursleys

Dumbledore got back to his office after a wonderfully engaging ICW meeting. It was then that he noticed that the ward monitor was not looking well. It was a device that monitored the wards protecting Rose and the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive, and he'd never seen it that low ever since he'd dropped her off at their house all of those years ago.

He floo'd to Mrs Figg's house, and went from there to the Dursleys' residence. He knocked on the door.

'What do you want?' asked Petunia Dursley, as Vernon was at work.

'Ah, Petunia,' said Dumbledore. 'We have corresponded, of course. I really enjoy your agapanthuses.'

'You're the chief freak!' accused Petunia.

'I am the Headmaster at a school for Wizards,' said Dumbledore, not responding to Petunia's bards. 'May I assume that you invited me into the house?'

'No, I didn't,' said Petunia. 'Get in before the neighbours see, you Freak!'

They went into the living room.

'What are you doing here?' asked Petunia.

'I am here to check up on Rose Potter,' he replied. 'Where is she?'

'She ran off after Dudley gave her what was coming to her,' said Petunia.

'What do you mean?' asked Dumbledore.

Although it was frowned upon, he decided to use Legilimency on Petunia. What he saw disgusted him.

'Your son raped Rose!' he said. He got even more furious at Petunia's look, and then even more at what she said next.

'She deserved it!'

'How in Morgana's name could she _deserve it_?' spat Dumbledore, sounding almost like his Potions Professor. 'If I can suggest one thing, it is this. Move. If I can suggest two things, never let your son do this again.'

'Why should we move?'

'Petunia, as long as Rose Potter called this place "home", there were wards that protected her and her family. Now that the wards are down, Voldemort or any other wizard can find you, torture you, and kill you. And that is exactly what they will do. You'd best hope that Rose doesn't say anything about this to our newspaper, because then you'd have hundreds of wizards on your lawn trying to do you harm.'

'Why would they want to do us harm?'

'Rose Potter is more than just a girl to them,' explained Dumbledore. 'She is like Diana, Princess of Wales in your world. Literally, there will be wizards and witches from both sides wished to do you harm. That includes me, except that I have learnt to control my emotions over the years. This family is without a doubt the worst Muggles I've ever set eyes on, and honestly, I am ashamed that I ever gave her to your _loving_ care. Goodbye, Petunia. I rather hope I never see you again, as you won't survive it.'

Dumbledore went out the front door, and immediately, the front lawn browned. He Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and went back to the school, from where he called an emergency Order meeting.

\\\/

'Rose Potter is missing,' said Dumbledore bluntly when the Order arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Why should we be worried about Princess Potter?' asked Snape. 'Did she run off because she didn't get enough attention?'

'Severus, be quiet,' said Dumbledore coldly. There was such a chill in Dumbledore's voice that Snape immediately was quiet and seemed to draw back a little. 'Potter has run off because her cousin raped her. I saw her aunt's memory of the situation myself.'

'I believe that she is in France,' said Fleur Delacour said in her French accent. Her English was a lot better than when she'd been at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, but her accent was still noticeable. 'She and Hermione came to France on holiday with Hermione's parents. Hermione contacted me, we had lunch, and they are having a great holiday. _Les APM_ are watching her.'

'What is " _les APM",_ and why are they watching them?' asked Dumbledore.

' _Les Agents de police magiques,_ _'_ said Fleur. 'Our Magical Law Enforcement. My family is well-connected in the French government. We recognise both the necessity of Rose being able to be a teenager, and the threat of the Dark Forces. Papa asked _la_ _ministre_ _,_ and she came forth with discreet protection for Rose.'

'Give your thanks to Madame Minister Curie for me,' said Dumbledore. 'Severus, since we are here, any news from Voldemort?'

'The Dark Lord seems to have been in constant pain for the last week,' said Severus. 'He believes that Potter is causing the pain.'

'Potter has turned Dark?' asked one member.

'It is possible that Rose has fallen in love, and that is harming Voldemort,' said Dumbledore. 'For what is the opposite of Hatred, which is all Voldemort knows, but Love.'

Fleur nodded. 'I am sure that it is love,' she said. 'Rose and Hermione are happier than I ever saw them at the Tournament. I believe that they have found their true loves.'

What Fleur failed to mention to the order that their 'true loves' were each other. The other Members asked her how she knew, and she simply replied, 'I am Veela.'

'What are we going to do about Potter's family?' asked another member, an Auror. 'Are we going to bring them up on charges in our world?'

'Not at the moment,' said Dumbledore. There were yells of shock and outrage at this. 'Miss Potter will have to decide when she returns. I believe that she knows that the members of our world would torture and kill her family if they knew the extent of her mistreatment.'

One of the Order members brought pastries, so after they were finished with the meeting, retired to the sitting room to have tea and pastries.

\\\/ On the way to France, a couple of days earlier

Rose was excited. This was going to be the first time that she left Britain. At first she thought 'England', but then realised that her school was somewhere in Scotland. They took the Chunnel to Calais, where they went through Passport Control, as they were entering the Schengen Area.

'Passports, please.' said the stern-faced border agent. ' _Passeports, s'il vous plaît.'_

He took a look at the passports and at them. ' _Ils sont tous Britannique?_ Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, Miss Granger, and Miss Potter, that checks out. What is the purpose of your trip, how long do you intend to stay, and where do you plan to stay?'

'We're here on holiday,' answered Mrs Granger from the passenger side window. 'We plan to stay about a week or two, and we'll at a hotel in Paris, and then with friends.'

'Occupation?'

'Dentist, Dentist, and Secondary Students,' said Mrs Granger, pointing at the people in the car.

'Anything to declare: meats, fruits, objects for sale, weapons?'

'No, sir.'

'You're free to go,' said the Agent.

They drove onto the motorway, and were at a hotel on the eastern side of Paris within a couple of hours.

'I mailed Fleur yesterday, to see if she'd like lunch,' said Hermione. 'She said that we should meet her in Paris.'

'That's great,' said Rose.

Neither girl knew that as soon as Fleur got the letter, she told her father, who asked the French Minister for an _APM_ Guard. Due to the fact that Mr Delacour was a high-ranking member of the ministry, and Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived, this was set up immediately.

The next day, they met Fleur. 'You must come to my house! We have beautiful vineyards there.'

'Where is it?'

'Near Bordeaux,' she said.

'That's a couple of hours drive,' said Hermione. 'Around 5-6 hours give or take.'

'You forget that I am a witch,' said Fleur. 'We go to the _le transporteur de l'automobile_ , and Apparate you to the house. There are beaches nearby, and wonderful French scenery. We need to go to the _le quartier magique,_ though _._ '

'What's an auto transporter?' asked Hermione.

'You place the vehicle on the transport pad, and it is Portkeyed to your desired location,' said Fleur. 'It is top of the line—just developed a couple of years ago. You might realise that we are not as backwards as the British.'

She then gave directions to the Magical Quarter and its vehicle transporter. Apparently, the French used cars on occasion, and therefore, one could simply drive onto the Magical Quarter, hidden from the Muggles by a series of Muggle-repelling wards. Hermione, Rose, or Fleur would have to be in direct physical contact with Dan Granger, who was driving the car.

' _Bonjour, mademoiselle'_ said the attendant at the Transporter before he recognised her. ' _Mademoiselle Delacour, J'espère que vous allez bien.'_

'I am well, thank you,' said Fleur in English. 'Could you transport a vehicle for me?'

'I assume to your manor?' asked the attendant.

' _Oui_ ' replied Fleur.

'Drive the vehicle onto the pad,' said the attendant. He took out his wand and did a complicated wand movement. He pulled a lever on a control panel, and the car (and its passengers) disappeared, and reappeared a few seconds later in front of a house in Bordeaux.

Rose really thought that calling it a 'house' was quite an understatement. It was more of a mansion. Fleur Apparated near the car.

'Come, meet _Mama_ and _Papa,_ ' she said.

\\\/

It was a couple of hours later, and Fleur, Hermione, and Rose were sitting on one of the balconies sipping a drink that seemed to be lemonade of a sort. Fleur called it ' _citron pressé_ _,'_ and it was basically lemonade you made yourself, by mixing the ingredients in the proper proportions.

'I see that you have finally figured out your feelings for each other,' said Fleur happily.

'Yes, just a couple of days ago,' answered Hermione. 'How did you know? We didn't even know until recently.'

'I will let you in on a little secret: there is no such thing as a "Quarter Veela",' said Fleur. 'And one thing that Veela are extremely good at is _l'amour la magie_ _._ We are able to see things that others can't: especially when it comes to matters of love.'

'How did that help?'

'I could see how attracted you were to each other,' said Fleur. 'I knew that you hadn't discovered your true love for each other yet, as you were slightly affected by my _Allure_.'

'You were putting it on quite strong,' said Rose. 'And how would knowing our true love have helped?'

' _Mon Dieu_!' Fleur said. 'Don't they teach you about the Magical Races? A Veela's charm can only affect those who are either not interested or already taken. For example, Dumbledore would never be affected by my Allure, as he isn't interested in women. Most girls, not affected, as they like guys. Guys are nearly always affected.'

'So we were attracted to you?' asked Rose.

'At the time,' Fleur said. 'I was using the Allure quite extensively. If I were to do the same now, I'm sure that you wouldn't feel a thing.'

The door to the balcony opened, and a girl of around 11 years came through the door. 'Fleur, you're home!' she said in French. 'And _l_ _a_ _Rose_ and her _Hermione_!'

'Gabrielle, at least one of our guests doesn't speak French,' said Fleur. 'Please use the English lessons Papa is paying thousands of francs for.'

'You are no fun,' said Gabrielle, sticking her tongue out at Fleur. 'How are you today, Rose and Hermione?'

'We are well,' responded Rose. 'And you?'

'I am also well,' said Gabrielle. 'I see that you have found each other!'

'Does every Veela realise this?' asked Hermione.

' _Non_ ,' said Fleur. 'Only those who were in close contact with you.'

\\\/

The next couple of days were spent at the beaches, where Rose learned what Hermione meant about the 'clothing choices'. Apparently, it was acceptable for women to go around with very little clothing on.

Fortunately, nudity wasn't required at this beach, which Rose heard was the case at some beaches. Really, that type of thing didn't appeal to her.

They spent their days swimming and talking with Gabrielle, who had just finished her second year at Beauxbatons. Rose was surprised by this, as she'd thought that Gabrielle had only been around 8 or 9 during at the Triwizard Tournament.

'Veela mature at different rates than non-Veela,' explained Fleur. 'She was actually 10 during the Tournament, and Mama allowed her to come watch the Tournament. I never thought that she'd be _part_ of the Tournament, though.'

Unfortunately, their holiday had to end, as both Grangers had appointments back in Crawley. As it was nearing the end of August, Rose and Hermione also had to get ready for school.

A/N:

APM= _les agents de police magiques_ French Magical Law Enforcement (i.e. French Aurors)

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._ I hope that you are well.

 _Bonjour, mademoiselle._ Hello, mademoiselle.

I don't know French, so I probably messed up some of the times that I included it. Please forgive me and/or PM me with suggestions to improve it. The Attendant at the Magical Transporter is supposed to be using the formal

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course). If I had written out everything, canon would've gone out the window by book 2 (or sooner)

UK 'public school' is American "private school"

Also, no Horcruxes, except for the aforementioned diary (in Prequel 2: Chamber of Secrets)

The stinging charm is powerful enough that it doesn't matter whether or not the recipient is wearing pants/trousers or not


	11. Interquel 2: School and Freedom

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

 _I_ _nterquel_ _2: School and Freedom_

1 September 1996

Rose and Hermione got a compartment together on the _Hogwarts Express._ It would be their sixth September journey on the train. They managed to get there quite early, but there were still quite a number of people around.

At almost exactly 11.00, Rose saw Mrs Weasley enter Platform 9 3/4 with the two Weasleys that still went to Hogwarts—Ron and Ginny. They soon found the compartment.

'You two got together?' asked Ginny. 'Congratulations. I always knew that it would be you two.'

'You know, two Veela have also said that,' commented Hermione.

'Ask the whole bloody school,' said Ginny. 'Most thought that you'd either get together or as Malfoy put it, "save the Dark Lord some work and off your filthy M-word selves". Fred and George actually were taking bets and everything.'

Both Rose and Hermione knew that if Malfoy had said that, he would have used the actual 'M-Word' and not the bowdlerisation.

'About if we'd get together?' asked Rose and Hermione.

'More like _when_ you'd get together' said Ginny. 'I wonder who won the cash? I'll have to take a look at my payslip.'

'You're together?' asked Ron. 'But you're both girls! One of you is supposed to marry me, and get a high-paying job so that I can play Quidditch for the Cannons.'

'Forgive my brother,' said Ginny. 'He appears to be in need of some attitude adjustment.'

\\\/

'I knew that you two would get together,' said Neville when he came in. 'We have invitations to lunch. Some person named Slughorn.'

'If I remember correctly, he's a type that gets as close as possible to future celebrities, and then uses their connections,' said Hermione. 'At least that's how it's appeared in the books. He was the potions teacher before Snape.'

'What?!' exclaimed Rose. 'Are you sure that he was a _Potions_ teacher?'

'I'm very sure,' said Hermione. 'Why do you say it like that?'

' _Mon dieu_ _,_ Hermione!' said Rose. 'Unless something has happened to Snape, then Dumbledore has just done something completely stupid, like give Snape the job he's always wanted—the Defence job.'

' _Heilige Merlin im Himmel!_ ' exclaimed Hermione. 'You're right. Dumbledore probably has gone and done something like that. Sort of makes you wander whether or not he still has his marbles.'

'His marbles?' asked Ginny.

'It's a Muggle expression,' said Hermione. 'If you've "lost your marbles" that means that you are "off your rocker". Has Dumbledore lost his mind?'

\\\/

At dinner, they found out that Dumbledore had appointed Snape to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, and the returning professor Slughorn as the Potions Master.

 _This year is going to suck_ , thought Rose.

\\\/

The next morning, Rose couldn't fail to see the look of disgust on Snape's face.

'What's got his pants in a knot?' she asked Hermione.

Hermione took a brief look at the newspaper, and laid it on the table. On the front page was the headline ' **BLACK NOT GUILTY: PETTIGREW FAKED DEATH** ' and had a giant photograph of Sirius.

 _By Rita Kimcorn_

 _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has announced that during a routine interrogation of the participants in the break-in at the Department of Mysteries earlier this summer, they realised that they had famed wizard Peter Pettigrew, thought until now to have been brutally murdered by Sirius Black, in custody._

' _When we found out who we had in custody, we immediately started questioning the Suspect on the events of 31 October-1 November, 1981,' said a Ministry Spokeswizard last night. 'It turns out that Black was not in fact a Death Eater, nor did was he the ultimate Secret-Keeper for the Potters, nor did he kill those 12 Muggles. That was all Peter.'_

 _When asked how Pettigrew could have escaped after casting the Blasting Curse that killed the twelve Muggles, the Spokeswizard told_ The Daily Prophet _that Pettigrew is an illegal Animagus with the form of a common garden rat._

 _Why wasn't this revealed at Black's trial?, a reader might ask. In researching this article, this writer found that there was never a trial for Black, so technically, his escape from Azkaban wasn't even a crime._

' _We look forward to interviewing Mr Black on how he accomplished that feat,' said the Spokeswizard when we asked. 'We want to make Azkaban the most secure facility in the world.'_

 _When asked, Minister Fudge said this, 'I am glad that justice has finally able to have been served, and I'd like to apologise for the "Kiss on sight" order. I was under the impression that Mr Black received a trial. He will be receiving a large compensatory package from the Ministry.'_

' _If it wasn't the Dementors doing the kissings, I'd welcome a "Kiss on Sight" order,' said Mr Black when we reached out to him. 'As long as the person kissing me was female, of course.'_

 _Black was known to be a self-declared "ladies man" during his time at Hogwarts and shortly thereafter. Readers may also recall that Black is the godfather of Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived (Gryffindor 6th year)._

'Finally!' exclaimed Rose.

'Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my breakfast, and detention until you graduate!' shouted Snape.

'Miss Potter was well justified in making an exclamation like that,' said McGonagall. 'She will not lose Gryffindor any points, nor will she serve any detentions.'

'Headmaster, McGonagall is making a fool of me,' complained Snape.

'You are doing that yourself,' said Dumbledore. He walked over to Rose and Hermione.

'Miss Potter, Miss Granger, when you are finished, please join me in my office,' said the Headmaster. 'I enjoy toffee éclair.'

\\\/

'I am truly sorry for the events that happened this summer,' said the Headmaster. 'I also am sorry that I couldn't free Sirius sooner.'

'Those events led me to discovering my girlfriend, Sir,' said Rose. 'And I don't believe that you were in any way responsible for them.'

'In a way, I was,' said Dumbledore. 'In 1981, after your parents were killed, Professor McGonagall came and watched the Dursleys' house while the world was celebrating—quite openly, even in the Muggle world.

'Later that night, Hagrid delivered you to your relatives, and I cast a number of charms on you, for example, a modified Notice-Me-Not charm that was designed to wear off after twelve hours—it would only allow the Dursleys to see you; a warming charm, which I would think is obvious; and a protection charm. I placed a note, laced in Compulsion Charms, on your blankets, and put you in front of the door. Before I did so, Professor McGonagall and I had a slight argument.'

'What was it about?' asked Hermione.

'The Dursleys,' said Dumbledore. 'During her observations that day, she found out that the Dursleys were "the worst sort of Muggles". I disregarded her advice and left you there. Then, for nearly ten years I had no contact with you, until Hagrid gave you your letter, and you entered Hogwarts. I justified it by thinking that Death Eaters could follow me and find out your location. Also, they were your family.

'I did not realise that night what I was condemning you to,' continued Dumbledore. 'I should have taken my deputy's advice and raised you myself. I am a powerful wizard, and would have been more that powerful enough to dispel nearly any attack by a wizard.'

'But you didn't,' said Rose.

'No, I didn't, and I regret that. But as they say, "Hindsight is 20/20.",' said the Headmaster. 'When you got to Hogwarts, I watched you, a little girl wearing clothes that looked like they were from a charity shop, make friends, and go about your first year at Hogwarts.

'At the end of the year, of course, I awarded you many points for your battle against Voldemort, and then sent you home, not answering your question of "Why Voldemort tried to kill you and your parents". My next mistake, of course was that I never checked on your well-being. I had my little gadgets here monitor the wards, and your generally well being, but _I_ never went to check on you. In fact, the second time I was at Number 4 Privet Drive was a couple of days after you and Miss Granger left for France.'

'You talked with the Dursleys?' asked Rose, shocked.

'Talked, used Legilimency on, yes,' said Dumbledore. 'She was rather unwilling to tell me where you were, so I read her mind, and was disgusted by what I found. She then seemed to think that you deserved it, which you naturally did not.'

He said the last phrase because Rose was starting to say something. Hermione put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

'I have never been so close to casting the _Cruciatus_ curse as I was then,' said Dumbledore. 'I told her I'd kill her if I ever saw her again. Needless to say, you will never be going back there again.'

'It's fortunate that my godfather is free, then,' said Rose.

'I'm sure that your girlfriend's parents would be more than willing to host you again,' said Dumbledore. 'I'm sure that they approved?'

'They did, sir,' said Hermione. 'It was easier than trying to convince them to let me go here.'

'Your parents would be very proud of the young woman you've become, Rose,' said Dumbledore. 'I'm sure that your parents are proud, Miss Granger.'

'They are, sir,' said Hermione.

'I hope that you are able to accept an old man's apologies,' said the Headmaster. 'Do you plan to charge them?'

'I'm still thinking about it,' said Rose. 'You told them to move, I presume.'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'The backlash of the wards falling, in addition to the many angry witches and wizards that would show up, would be quite severe for them.'

'Maybe I'll do it anyway,' said Rose. 'And I would forgive you, except that there is nothing to forgive. You thought you were doing the right thing, and that's what counts.'

She left the room, and she and Hermione started their sixth year at Hogwarts.

\\\/ 31 July 1997

'This is an unusual situation for me, Rose,' said Gran Longbottom. 'One of my elves has asked to be given to you as a gift, now that you can buy a house and truly become Lady Potter.'

'Dobby?'

'That is correct, Rose,' said Gran. 'Dobby, come here, please!'

Half-a-second later, Dobby popped in. 'What does the Great Mistress Augusta Longbottom, ma'am need?' asked Dobby.

'Do you realise that you are the first elf to every actually _ask_ for freedom?' asked Gran. 'Certainly, the first elf that has served me while possessing loyalty to another.'

Dobby's ears drooped, as if he thought that she was scolding him.

'I have always treated my Elves well, Dobby, and I try to make sure that they are happy,' continued Gran. 'Therefore, per your request, I hereby give you to Miss Rose Potter, The Lady Potter.'

Dobby's ears regained their normal position. 'Thank you Great Mistress Augusta Longbottom, Ma'am!' exclaimed the elf. 'She is so wonderful to be giving _Dobby_ as a gift to the Great Rose Potter, ma'am!'

The elf was jumping up and down. 'Dobby, go to my house and work to your heart's content.'

'Thank you, the Great Rose Potter, ma'am!' said Dobby before he popped away.

\\\/ 29 February 2000

Hermione was astonished. Rose was taking her to a fancy restaurant in London, where the main courses cost around £50 each. While they had quite a bit of money (£50 was the amount of interest accrued in approximately 2 hours), Hermione was still hesitant about spending it. Hermione realised that Rose was acting rather odd.

It was during pudding that she found out why. Rose, who was wearing her best Muggle outfit, got down on one knee and took a jewellery box from her pocket.

'Since I've met you, I've never found anyone else that I'd want in my life more than you. I know that you are my soul-mate, the other half of my heart,' said Rose, still on one knee. 'Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?'

Hermione came over and gave Rose a long kiss. When they finished kissing, Rose said, 'I take it that's a yes?'

'It better be,' said Hermione to the applause of the other diners. Rose had chosen one of the restaurants that had LGBT-friendly staff and customers.

Hermione came around for another kiss. 'I am so glad we met,' they said together.

\\\/ EPILOGUE: 13 years later

'You have all of your things, Harry?' asked Rose.

'Yes, mum,' said Harry Daniel Potter as he got on the _Hogwarts Express_ for the first time. 'I can't wait. I hope to tie your record, mum, for Quidditch, and the library sounds fascinating, mummy.'

'Get on the train before it leaves without you, you little rascal,' said Hermione. He did so, and Hermione turned to Rose. 'A perfect mix of the both of us, don't you think?'

\\\/

Two years had passed since Harry Daniel had started at Hogwarts had entered Hogwarts, and been sorted into Gryffindor (which was not a surprise for her parents). One year had passed since James Charles had also been sorted into Gryffindor.

It was now Lily Rose Potter's turn. ' _Mutti,_ what if I don't get into Gryffindor?' she asked on the platform.

'Then another house will get a wonderful child,' said Rose before Hermione could answer. 'Although, I expect you to be the best Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw there is. We can't let that brain of yours go to waste.'

Rose bent down. 'You can always ask it for Gryffindor if you're that hung up on the tradition.'

'Thanks, mum,' said Lily as she went to get on the train. Her best friend, Anastasia Lovegood-Longbottom was starting this year as well, and she wanted to get a good seat.

As they were leaving the platform, Rose caught a glimpse of her scar in a mirror. It hadn't pained her in 19 years. All was well.

A/N:

APM= _les agents de police magiques_ French Magical Law Enforcement (i.e. French Aurors)

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._ I hope that you are well.

 _Bonjour, mademoiselle._ Hello, mademoiselle.

I don't know French, so I probably messed up some of the times that I included it. Please forgive me and/or PM me with suggestions to improve it. The Attendant at the Magical Transporter is supposed to be using the formal

"Gran Longbottom" is "Augusta Longbottom" ("Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, etc.")

I'm only going to rewrite the relevant parts—I'm not going to give a rehash of the entire story. If I don't mention it, chances are that it is the same as Canon (with the exception of Neville, Hermione, Rose Golden Trio, a slightly more confident Neville, and Rose herself, of course). If I had written out everything, canon would've gone out the window by book 2 (or sooner)

UK 'public school' is American "private school"

Also, no Horcruxes, except for the aforementioned diary (in Prequel 2: Chamber of Secrets)

The stinging charm is powerful enough that it doesn't matter whether or not the recipient is wearing pants/trousers or not


End file.
